Just The Way I'm Not (prequel)
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: (!) Opposites distract, We fall between the cracks, Forget about each other 'til we get each other back. The break up.
1. Prologue

Prequel. Ta da. Songs by Paramore, All Time Low, Taylor Swift and 5SOS :) I'll work on it after I end A Daydream Away.

so please be patient :D PLEASE (college is being a bitch)

Prompts and suggestions for this story? Review :)

* * *

-_The only exception_-

Sora Takenouchi was crying today. Another day, another fight with her mom. Why couldn't she come with her dad instead? She'd rather help her dad with his research than run a shop, thinking she'd never be the kind of daughter her mom would truly love, cherish, and be proud of. She didn't like flowers and frilly things so much, very different from what her mom expected her to be. This time, she was crying because her mom didn't allow her from attending yet another soccer game. Unlike the usual practices, this game was considered the regionals of their small little town, the girl was devastated. Sora knew her mom knew she was crying. But she also knew all she's going to do is to convince her dad that Sora is, and always will be wrong.

She lost her friends, the ones she thought would stay. She became lonely, yet she still kept doing the one thing she truly loved. Soccer.

A few months later, she gave up talking to anyone, make new friends, because if her mother and her teammates wouldn't want to try understanding her, who would?

It was the first day of training. She rolled her eyes, noticing majority of the members were male. The coach paid attention to a certain bushy-haired goofy-looking boy, seeming to acknowledge his skills. He wasn't bad. She narrows her eyes at him while watching him play. Turning her head, feeling a gaze on her, she sees a short maroon-haired boy, who looked terrified while avoiding her. She crosses her arms.

What are girls doing here? A voice irrelevant to her echoes in the air. Strange how she wasn't the only girl on the whole team.

That one's new. I heard she ditched her old mates on a competition last summer Sora clenches her fists, trying hard to ignore the boys angering her. This nine year old believed her dad was the only boy she could trust. If only the coach weren't here, she could rip the idiots' teeth out. She almost smirks thinking about that.

"Cut it out, guys. You're being noisy. Now help me place the cones." Brown bushy hair calls out. The other players glare but follow him immediately. Sora raises her eyebrow at him.

"I can take care of myself." She utters firmly, taking a ball from the supposed leader.

"I'm Yagami Taichi." The boy holds out his hand, smiling brightly. Sora thought it was strange. Kids like these still exist?

Sora doesn't shake his hand. "Takenouchi Sora."

When the coach divided them into two groups, the rest of the girls protested Sora being in their team, knowing of the rumors that she was a let-down, thus he had no choice but to put her with Taichi and the scared redhead. Sora was expecting it.

"Just let us take care of things, girly." A fat kid said. Sora scrunches her nose in disgust, observing his double chin.

Taichi ignored him and faces her, with that annoyingly shiny smile. "I heard from Coach you're a really good player. Care to be on the offense with me?" He offers.

Sora couldn't say no. Since then, all throughout the first season, they were known as the perfect leaders in soccer, consistently achieving goals as partners. Sora and Taichi. The unseparable duo, as everyone who knew them called. But at that point, she still had her guard. She wasn't going to open up to someone just because they're better than her in her favorite sport.

Another fight with her mom escalated a few months later. It was bound to happen. She was off to soccer practice, when Toshiko told Sora to stay, for a clan reunion dinner. In the end, she ran away from her mom's wrath and attended practice. Taichi was the only one who noticed she was acting strange. Sora didn't know he asked the coach to fix the equipment, just so he could talk to her.

Then it started raining. Sora was glad Taichi stayed. With an umbrella. She told him everything, and he walked her home, introducing himself to her mom, who was quite relieved.

Though she wasn't aware of it, she was making a best friend out of him, Taichi slowly ripped her heart open and made himself comfortable inside as time passed. He made her want to be herself again. The real Sora. She saw light in his eyes, reviving what was left of her heart. When she developed her motherly instinct, she finally realized there is always someone like Taichi, who's completely oblivious of how much they matter to people like her.

-_Somewhere In Neverland_-

People didn't like talking to Ishida Yamato. They didn't like how his cold piercing eyes stared at space, or how he plays his creepy harmonica, or how he doesn't have the natural initiative to talk to anyone. He was a lone wolf. And everyone knows it. When he entered the digital world with his little brother, he found what he wasn't expecting to find. Acceptance. Belonging. At first, he always denied that he could trust these people, the Chosen Children. The only thing that mattered to him was Takeru and himself. To get out of the messed-up place alive. That was before he met his best friend. Before, Taichi was a rival. He's always seen the boy as immature, insensitive, and bossy. How could this airhead be the leader? Because they fought, a lot, he discovered all of those terrible qualities were also inside of him. That he shouldn't hate what he doesn't understand. He didn't learn all that from only Taichi. There was always someone brave enough to get in between their arguments. Someone who wanted to understand him, for once.

Yamato always wondered why Sora was ashamed of her crest. He knew along with the others that love fitted her perfectly. All of the children felt comfortable talking to her. She was home in a strange place. He felt safer. Unfortunately for Yamato, Taichi's voice was the only one to reach the depths of Sora's mind, heart and soul. Yamato knew it wouldn't matter if he said that she was wrong, if he did that, they'd only fight. But when Taichi did, she would stop and listen to him. So he kept quiet.

He was surprised to hear Taichi teasing him with Sora sometimes. Perhaps he wasn't such an airhead after all. During the start of middle school, he told Taichi about his developing crush. Taichi was annoying him, as usual.

"Aw, Yama-chan. That's so cuuuute." The brunette pinches his cheeks. Yamato glares. Taichi laughs in response. "I'm sorry. Were you expecting anything else from me?"

"Support, maybe?"

Taichi snickers. "You didn't actually think I'd stop you from crushing on Sora, did you?" His statement brought Yamato relief. "You two are my best friends."

But since then he overlooked a small detail he shouldn't have. That Taichi never ever adressed Sora as just his best friend.

Also that when Taichi lies, he never does it for himself. He does it to make others happy. That's just the way he is.

But it's always been difficult for anyone to figure out when Taichi lies.

In middle school, Yamato was relieved that the other original children were in a different grade level, so he could get to know Sora better, as well as the other way around. And he was right about her. She listened to his opinions, she cared about him and his family, she made him forget his misery. She was his reason to put an effort in everyday. He only found himself falling deeper, Sora making him feel like he was someone special.

Love does blind a person. Even the smallest details could make a big difference. One time, Yamato saw her fall during a tennis match, accidentally getting hit by a ball. He ran over to the field as quickly as possible. It was also Taichi's soccer practice. The two sports were being held beside each other, the tennis court on the right of the field. The brunette was closer to Sora in distance.

"Why didn't you carry her to a seat or something?" Yamato asks Taichi, the blonde almost frustrated.

Taichi smirks. "I never help Sora unless she calls me. She calls me when she needs me." He turns to the girl. "Besides, I know she can take care of herself." It was only a sprain and Sora barely needed anyone to help her sit on a bleacher. Yamato failed to notice the grateful look Sora gave Taichi at that moment. He didn't care. All he cared about was Sora. Sometimes, that's not what love's all about.

Thinking about her, Yamato always thought _run away with me, I know I know I sound crazy_

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_I wanna be your lost boy_

_Your last chance, a better reality_

He never thought someone else could be her Peter Pan. Or better yet, that she doesn't need anyone to save her. Just someone who's been there and always will be.

-_Stay Stay Stay_-

Eight-year-old Mimi Tachikawa expected more children. A party just for her. She was wearing her prettiest pink gown, complete with red bows around her strawberry blonde locks. Her smile immediately disappered seeing large older men wearing tight suits with glasses of dark red beverages. A formal dinner. She whines to her parents.

"Mimi-chan, don't worry. There's one person I'd like you to meet. I think you'll get along very well." Satoe caresses her daughter's cheek endearingly. Mimi was crossing her arms, irritated, but her parents and all the adults still said she was cute.

And that's when she suddenly laid her eyes upon the nerdiest boys she could think to see. There were two of them, one taller than the other.

"Mimi-chan, this is Kido Jyou. He's 2 years older than you, but he's really nice." Her mom introduces. She raises an eyebrow to the boy and looks up, meeting the eyes of the expectant parents of each other.

Once they became friends, Mimi was the dominant one. She demands what she wants, and he's always compliant to be of service. Because Jyou was taught how to be understanding, wise, and reliable. When she was having trouble with history, he was there. When she needed someone to push her higher on the swing, he was there. When she cut her knee due to tripping on a game of tag, he was there to disinfect it, even if he wasn't playing.

And boy when she was mad,

"Why is Mimi-chan ignoring us?"

"It's because we didn't tell her about our new matching dolls. She's so shallow. Guess we're not friends anymore."

Mimi twitched at the sound of her friends' voices. No one liked her when she was mad. When she was displeased.

Only one boy talked to her.

"Mimi-chan, would you like to get matching dolls with me?" He says with a goofy smile and red face, trying hard to turn her frown upside down.

And that's the time people started calling Jyou cool. Because Mimi Tachikawa said so.

When she turned thirteen, they both matured. She became more independent, but still a lot clingy and cute. He became more composed, but still a lot geeky and clumsy. When she needed help grocery and in general shopping by herself, he'd carry the bags. When she's sick, he'd visit her and cook her porridge after school.

When she was mad,

"Jyou! I still don't get why the damn Americans laughed at my bent-o!" She complains over the phone. He laughs. Mimi blushes. "You think it's funny?"

"Yes. It's cute when you're angry. You can't help but notice the little details."

"At least I'm cute."

"Gives you a reason to be angry." He laughs again. Mimi isn't angry anymore, unlike when she was a kid, all she needs to feel better is to hear him say that it's alright to be like this. Like herself.

_Stay stay stay_

_I've been loving you for quite some time time time_

_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad_

_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

And he never left.

-_Lost Boy_-

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me_

_Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you_

_Somebody like you_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

Taichi sighs, scribbling the words on the back of his math notebook. He wasn't going to listen to the lecture today. Yamato said when he's bored, that's what he does. He writes song lyrics, the first ones that comes to his head whether his own or of others. Taichi wonders if Yamato will write songs about Sora. Unfortunately, the brunette can't. He can only dedicate these words to her.


	2. A friend for life

Just be familiar with what happened in the anime; by the way you might get sidetracked while reading... This is a multi-chapter prequel (written as a collection of moments) of a daydream away, my mimato story.

PLEASE R&amp;R :)

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon because if i did i wouldnt have implied taiorato that brought war upon us.

* * *

**Arc I. Digimon Adventure**

Sincerity and Knowledge (EP. 10)

"I'm really sorry, Mimi-san." The short boy apologizes, trying to sound believable. He knew he was too absorbed at deciphering the codes in the wall of the labyrinth, but he didn't mean to agitate Mimi.

She was still pouting and crossing her arms. "What you did really hurt." She grunts, and Palmon gives him a light glare. Mimi had to go through being chased by the Centarumon, with the wrong digimon. "... But... I'm sorry too." She mutters under her breath and looks away, not wanting to be the wrong one. Koushiro smiles.

Love and Courage (EP. 16)

Taichi formally bows to the other children. His wrong kind of determination lead to Agumon evolving to Skullgreymon who nearly killed them. "What do I have to do to make this right?"

Yamato sees a nerve pop on Sora's head. "No fruits for two days." She firmly says. The others laugh in response.

"I'm really sorry! I know it almost cost our lives but I just wanted to be of use." Taichi grabs her arm, pleading. Yamato rolls his eyes.

"You wanted to boast around." Sora corrects and flicks his head. She sighs. "We can't do anything to you, sadly. You're stuck with us normal and kind people."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Taichi frowns.

"Explain why is it a good thing?" Her comeback makes everyone laugh again, along with Yamato. Who knew Sora could be funny like this? She was usually quiet, gentle and shy. It was interesting.

Courage (EP. 20)

Taichi couldn't sleep that night, he was seated by a huge rock with all the Chosen Children, miles away from the pyramid. He was oblivious that Koushiro and Yamato were watching him, aware that he was burdened with the feeling of Sora unsafe. His dark brown eyes were in a trance, directed to the starless dark sky.

"We'll save her. I know it." Koushiro says quietly to him.

"I've never let her down before." Taichi knits his eyebrows together. "I feel so stupid."

"I believe in you, and so does she."

The leader clenches his fists frustratedly. "That's what scares me even more. We fought before this about me being a coward. What if I fail and-" and they never make up.

"Shut up."

"..."

"That's what she would say." Koushiro smiles.

"Thanks, Koushiro."

Love (EP. 20)

"Where did you think that portal lead to?" Sora was panicking, asking Koushiro about her best friend. As they defeated Etemon Chaos, Taichi and Koromon got sucked into some other dimension.

The redhead was doing his best to find out, typing on his keyboard. "I have no idea. It could be anywhere in this place."

"We have to split up and find him." The girl says, determined.

Yamato is taken aback. "What if this is what the enemies have always wanted? To tear us apart?"

"It'll be harder to find us if we're separated. Besides, Etemon Chaos was our worst enemy and if they find out he's dead, then they'll be busy forming a new plan." Sora says. Yamato slightly gapes.

"Taichi was the strongest among all of us." Koushiro adds. Sora looks down sadly. She didn't get to thank Taichi for saving her.

"... If one of us finds him, how are we sure we'll meet up together again?" Yamato asks.

"He'll find a way to put us together." Sora smiles. Yamato feels dubious. She holds his hand. "I promise we'll find each other again."

Friendship and Reliability (EP. 23)

"I'm terribly sorry, Yamato-kun." Jyou guiltily cries, leaning down along with the blonde to pick up the broken plates. They were on Digitamamon's diner. He tripped on the floor yet again, and his friend only reacts by clicking a tongue.

"It's fine." Yamato tried his best not to show his annoyance. It wasn't obvious but Takeru always told him he was a very patient guy, but it was Jyou's fourth time screwing up. Thinking of Takeru only made it worse.

Jyou saw it in his face that he couldn't wait to see his little brother. Sorry never fixed a problem, so he won't bother to say it again. They lock gazes. Yamato sighs at Jyou's guilty expression. Would he be honest? "I just really want to see Takeru again." He whispers.

Jyou smiles gently, seeing he opened up quite a little bit. "I know that feeling. When you can't stay put because you're thinking of someone far away."

"With who? Your parents?"

Jyou blushes, chuckling. "No. It might be shallower than the bond you and Takeru-kun share, but I'm really worried for Mimi-chan right now."

"You knew each other before this?"

"By our parents, yeah. She's not used to being by herself, so I'm grateful Palmon's by her side, even if I'm not."

"She looks like someone who would push you around."

"She does." Yamato sweatdrops. "But she's like a flower, in truth. Fierce and bright looking, inspiring others, but easily stepped on. I'm lucky to be her friend."

"You're a nice guy, Jyou." Yamato smirks. Maybe this boy has a crush.

Love and Friendship (EP. 26)

She was annoyed by Taichi's nuisance, once again. Yamato was disturbed at her troubled face, like it wasn't supposed to be there. He blames the brunette, for being so stubborn to leave them in the forest to look for water. Alone. They were in the digital world, Sora just got her crest, and Yamato did feel proud at that, he would have argued with demidevimon that Sora's life isn't loveless. Ever since they met, he felt like she was different, somehow like him. What did he know about these kids anyway? They were all just strangers brought together by some weird universe. If this didn't happen, they wouldn't have met and became supposedly friends. He didn't trust any of them, but Taichi and Sora seemed truly caring for others.

"I'm sure he'll come back safe." He pokes her shoulder, attempting to ensure her.

She smiles a little. "I know. It's just that he usually tells me."

He feels satisfied, and sits beside her, a lake in front of them. Biyomon and the others were playing tic tac toe with a twig. "It can't be helped. You were sleeping, and he was just thinking of how to help us."

"Yeah. I'm glad you appreciate him." Her eyes felt more distant. "He's really reckless sometimes." Yamato didn't exactly say those words, but okay. He looks back at the other children, absorbed in the game. That Mimi girl was having too much fun giggling with a high-pitched voice. Sora notices him. "Why don't you join them?"

He shrugs. "Why don't you?"

"Let's keep this a secret, but I easily become out-of-place with so much people."

"Really?" He didn't see it that way.

"Taichi's my best friend."

"I see." No wonder why she's so worried, and that she has an incredible amount of faith in him. After this, if some magical force bonds them into some kind of inseparable clique, which is unlikely because they all have mismatched personalities, he thinks how she'll treat him.

"There was a point in my life that he's the only friend that I could trust."

"You can trust me." I trust you. Yamato thinks. She was right about how they got together again, when Taichi came back to the digital world.

Her eyes widen slightly, but is quickly replaced with a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Sora-chan! You two join in, too!" Mimi calls out. Sora nods at Yamato, and they play.

Sincerity and Reliability (EP. 45)

Jyou and Palmon pat Mimi's back, the girl stressed out from their friends, mainly Taichi and Yamato, always fighting. She groans. "You didn't have to follow me."

"I wanted to."

"... I just wanted to be a normal little girl. Not someone who the whole world depends on." When Jyou first met her, he knew something like this, but not exactly, would happen to such a one-of-a-kind girl.

"If you want, you can depend on me." I'm always here for you, he thinks.

"Me too!" Palmon and Gomamon say.

She looks to him, little balls of tears on the side of her eyes. She's always depended on him, ever since they met. "I know I'm a pain, and that I hardly say it, but thank you."

**Arc 2. Pre-Digimon Adventure Two**

The Holy Trinity: Courage, Love, Friendship

Taichi looks up at the billboard where the classes are indicated, Koushiro, Sora and Yamato were with him. He smiles cheekily, eager to see he was together with his two best friends. "Don't be selfish about your homeworks." He comments. Sora rolls her eyes. Yamato was relieved he shared all classes with these two, the only ones he could trust in the whole school.

During Math class, the trio automatically set out for the farthest seat from the front, Yamato claiming the window seat, Sora beside him, which put a smile to his face, then Taichi. "Why am I in the middle of the row? I sleep a lot." Taichi complains, wanting to exchange places wih the blonde.

Sora pats his back. "You need to pass, at least."

While the class was going on, Yamato can't help but hum a random tune. Taichi was lost in dreamland, and the only interesting part of the moment was the peaceful rustle of trees outside. He kept his harmonica in a safe place at home, so it wouldn't be so worn out, since he used it a lot when he was a kid, now he didn't have any source of comfort or music. "That's nice." Sora says. He turns his head. "You should try to sing."

Yamato smiles. "I recently found out my dad owns a bass that he kept in the attic at grandmas. He was in a band when he was younger."

Her eyes gently widen. "Hiroaki-san?" She chuckles. "I can't imagine it."

"Me neither. But mom did mention once in a while he's good at singing."

"I see. Must feel good being serenaded by someone." Yamato thought about it. He wonders if he shared his father's gift.

.-.-.

"Are you two busy with sports practice today?" Yamato asks. They were walking by the halls, class just ended.

"Today's the first meeting of all clubs, yeah." Taichi replies.

"How about you, Yamato? Not joining any clubs?" Sora asks.

"I don't know. Nothing interests me."

"Hey, captain!" A goofy-looking bushy dark mahogany-haired boy with a fang approaches Taichi, circling an arm around his neck. Yamato raises an eyebrow at the boy. He looks to Sora. She shrugs. "I'm excited for practice later! I'm all hyped up."

Taichi messes up the boy's hair and kicks him in the leg. "You're such a kid, Akira. I'm not even voted captain yet."

"You are too, Yagami." He retorts. "Look at those goggles." Taichi pushes him playfully. "See ya at the dressing room."

Sora giggles. Yamato turns his head to her. "What?"

"You're glaring. Cute."

He blushes and avoids their gaze. "That guy looked annoying."

"Yamato is so gay for me." Taichi jokes. Sora laughs, while Yamato flicks him in the head. They were by the lockers, and there were a lot of fliers posted on the walls, from different clubs. Sora's attracted by one.

"Why don't you try out here?" She gives the flier to Yamato. Odaiba Chorale. Today was the audition.

"Oh yeah. You like music too, don't you, Yamato?" Taichi mentions. "It fits you."

He narrows his eyes. Will he belong in that group? "Wait. What do you mean I like music too?"

"Mimi-chan has more than 10,000 songs in her collection." Sora says.

"Oh." He folds the flier and puts it in the pocket of his bag.

Taichi laughs. "What do you mean oh? You're so judgmental." Yamato shrugs. Mimi wasn't really his choice of an ideal friend.

"Anyway, if you join this, we can all go home together." Sora pats Yamato's back.

.-.-.

The Theatrix Hall of their school wasn't much occupied as what Yamato expected. Then again, music wasn't really a renowned type of art here. He was staring at a performing candidate, standing by the back of the angled velvet seats. "They're terrible." A boy beside him, sitting on a chair mutters. They lock gazes. "Oh, sorry." He blushes.

"I think they're really bad too." Yamato says. "If it counts for anything."

The chestnut haired boy smiles, welcomingly motioning Yamato to sit beside him. "Are you auditioning too?"

He obliges to the position. "Yeah. How about you?"

"Same, but I'm average and have no music background. Except for maybe a little piano and guitar." He bites his lip. "Actually, I take it back, I think I might be below average."

No vocal practice? Guess I'm not alone. The blonde thinks. "What's your name?"

"Ishikawa Yutaka. You?"

"Ishida Yamato. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Man, look at those judges, they were cringing the whole time."

"Who's that at the front? The one talking to the teacher?" A boy was smiling at Aoyama-sensei, the head of the chorale club.

"You mean Hori Tokiya? He's a butt-kisser." That makes Yamato smirk. "He sang a while ago, volunteering. I hate to admit it, but he's not as bad as everyone."

,-,-,

As Yamato was auditioning, he can't help but notice someone in the third row. After he was sent off the stage, he walks to his friend, cheeks pink. No Chosen Child really heard him sing before. And of all people, Jyou. "What are you doing here?" Yamato asks.

"I'm with a friend. He wanted to watch." There was a black-haired guy beside him, also wearing glasses. Jyou was smiling, satisfied. "You were great, by the way, I liked you better than that Tokiya guy."

Yamato sighs. "Are you planning joining any clubs, Jyou?"

"Not really. I want to boost up my grades and lay off the extra-curricular activities, but Takashi here seems to be interested."

The guy rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm not auditioning though. I just play guitar."

"But you're good at it." Jyou comments. Yamato nods to them and goes back to Yutaka's side.

"You're kidding me." Yutaka was gaping, just after Yamato's performance.

"What did I do?"

"You just became the president of the chorale club, that's what." He thought Tokiya was the best, and this has proved him wrong.

Yamato scrunches his nose in disagreement. "You flatter me."

"Man, I thought we were on the same boat."

Yamato chuckles at that. He himself didn't believe he was good at singing. "It's okay, I don't know how to play the piano." Yutaka did look like a shy guy who's really talented.

.-.-.

"You joined? How was it?" Taichi excitedly runs to Yamato. Soccer just ended, and beside the field, the tennis team were also packing their stuff. "Wish I could've watched." Sora was walking toward them.

Yamato shrugs and smiles when Sora catches up with the conversation. "It was fine. Jyou was there with some friend."

Taichi gently punches him in the shoulder. "Bet you did great."

"I met someone too. His name was-" Akira suddenly bumps to his shoulder, cutting off his sentence.

"Woah, sorry." He mutters and instantly turns to Taichi. "I told you, you were still the best! Congrats, our captain."

Yamato gives him a death glare. Taichi smiles hesitantly. Sora holds back a laugh."Akira, this my best friend, Yamato."

"Really?" Akira eyes the blonde head to toe. "He doesn't look like it." He whispers.

That struck a nerve. "You don't look like Taichi's friend, either. More like his slave." Akira's eyes widen, taken aback as Sora pinches Yamato in the arm. "Ow." She gives him a look. "It's true."

"Yeah, I didn't think you two would like each other." Taichi shrugs. Akira waves goodbye, while giving Yamato a glare, the blonde accepting it. Taichi and Sora sigh hopelessly and look to each other. "Wait for us here, we'll change our clothes." Taichi hands him his gym back. Yamato nods and sits on a bench with their things.

Sora skips on the empty halls. "I think we should do something for Yamato."

"His finally making new friends. I'm proud." Taichi mocks crying, making her laugh. "He's going to do well in music. I can feel it."

"That's what I thought." She links their arms together. "... So, why don't we buy him a guitar?"

.-.-.

MnM's: Mimi and Michael

Mimi was narrowing her eyes to the campus map, the Northwood Academy was a big private American school, and she was thankful they weren't any uniforms that came along with the strict rules. She was trying to be familiar with the rooms of her classes, but it was confusing her.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" A voice says behind her.

She turns around, glad to see a friendly approaching face. Especially a fairly good-looking one. He had platinum blonde streaks and bright emerald green eyes. "I'm afraid I am." She giggles clumsily. "Sorry, I'm new here. Could you show me the way?"

He nods. "I think we have the same class. Only a few classrooms are in this area. You seem to be Japanese."

"Obvious much?"

"But you do look like a portion American."

Mimi nods. "I just moved in the city."

"Welcome." His arm gestures make her smile. "What's your name?"

"Tachikawa Mimi."

"You mean Mimi Tachikawa."

"Sorry. Not used to foreign introductions much." She did have a lot of vacations abroad, but she never needed introduction frequently. People always knew her parents.

"It's okay. My mom's Japanese." They stop at room 104. "My name's Michael Barton." As he moves the doorknob, the students almost robotically stare at them. Mimi looks at him, who looked like he was disappointed.

"Wanna sit together?" She asks, taking his hand.

He was lost for words for a moment. "Are you sure your okay with that?"

"Why not? They're all strangers to me." They sit at the centermost chairs, seemingly isolated during class. Mimi notices the students giving looks to each other. She narrows her eyes and shrugs it off.

"Sorry." Michael whispers to her. "It's my fault."

"Don't worry about it." She smiles. "I'm sure they just aren't used to seeing someone as good-looking as us." She innerly hopes her confidence makes him laugh like the Chosen Children, and she was right.

"You're wrong about that. They're too used to my face." He's Michael Barton, son of the hollywood star, meaning a blooming artist.

"Well I'm not. So I don't care." Mimi furrows her eyebrows. Michael grins, leaning toward her. She'd find out soon enough, and he silently wishes she won't change.

.-.-.

Evening

Friendship

Yamato just finished wiping his dad's bass and displayed it in the coffee table of their living room. He was washing vegetables when he hears the sound of the door opening. "Tadaima." His dad steps in, tiredly sighing.

"Okaeri." Yamato replies.

Hiraoki notices the newly shined instrument. He smiles to himself. "Getting sick of the harmonica, I see."

"I was just wondering how you wanted to be in a band."

"Your mom told me to do it, said she was fascinated by my voice." He chuckles, reminiscing. "It's old and rusty now."

Mom told him? "... I auditioned for the chorale today, if that's fine."

Hiroaki puts on a shocked expression, but it quickly turns into a gentle and fatherly vibe. "If you want, I can buy you a new bass." He wondered why Yamato instantly felt a connection with it, seeing it for the first time in Shimane.

"You have time to teach me?"

"It's not as hard as you think." The adult strums a single string, the guitar still laying down. "And I'm sure that if I teach you the basics, you'll learn more about it yourself."


	3. The First Heartbeat

If you think I'm a person of fluffiness, in this story, i'd like to be more dramatic and sad. LOL *trying* (so excited to write Taichi in this story yas i know im evil)

R&amp;R's appreciated except hate

* * *

**Arc III. During Digimon Adventure 02**

The Holy Trinity

Taichi was bobbing his head into different directions, trying to stay awake at math class, though his eyes were always drooping. Sora holds back a laugh from his antics. Yamato smiles. Even if he was seated beside the window, these two were much more interesting. "Want to play a game?" He whispers, catching both of their attention.

"As long as it's not a waste of time." Taichi rests his head on his hand. "And that I can win."

"I don't know about that." Yamato laughs, ripping out a page from his notebook. "Tic Tac Toe."

"You mean like in the digital world?" Sora pulls out a pen, enthusiastically. "But there's three of us."

"X, O, and Y." Taichi calls out, grinning. "In all games, there should always be room for one more."

Sincerity and Knowledge; JAP time: 12:30 am

.-.-.

_SincereLily: i hate it in new york_

_WittyAnonymous: a week ago you told me it was like you were supposed to be born there_

_SincereLily: i take it back. People are too judgmental_

_WittyAnonymous: probably because you seem so shallow_

_SincereLily: i came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now?_

_WittyAnonymous: i meant that the good side of you doesnt easily show up, not with people who judge you_

_WittyAnonymous: i like that about you_

_SincereLily: awww shiro_

_WittyAnonymous: need to tell me something? Im all ears._

_SincereLily: easy to talk to you now because i'm in the computer you love so much haha_

_WittyAnonymous: if it makes you feel better, i feel more relaxed when the person im chatting with doesnt see my face_

_SincereLily: thats kinda weird_

_SincereLily: but i think i kind of get it. Youre shy_

_WittyAnonymous: so what is about new york you hate so much_

_SincereLily: WAIT. CAN I TELL YOU WHAT I LOVE ABOUT IT FIRST_

_WittyAnonymous: you typing in all caps never fails to scare me. Go ahead_

_SincereLily: YOU KNOW MICHAEL RIGHT_

_WittyAnonymous: that handsome blonde boy you were crushing on_

_SincereLily: ALSO AN ACTOR AND AWESOME SINGER_

_WittyAnonymous: ok so hes prince charming_

_SincereLily: HE'S A CHOSEN CHILD_

_WittyAnonymous: holy sh_

_SincereLily: AND WE'RE COMING INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD TOGETHER_

_WittyAnonymous: that's a terrible place for a date. Just saying_

The Holy Trinity

"Have you heard his new song?"

"I didn't know he played an instrument besides that harmonica."

"He's so cool."

The girls were talking about Ishida Yamato again, and this boy cringes hearing their compliments. They don't know him as much as he did, Taichi was bothered, but he was glad Yamato was pursuing something he was truly passionate about, he even named his guitars. Deciding to leave the chorale, he formed a band of his own. The leader was kicking a soccer ball away and back to him, waiting for Sora to finish dressing up from her tennis clothes.

The girl finally pokes his shoulder, both of them eager to go home. As they were walking in peace, Sora speaks what was in her mind. "I never thought Yamato could write a song like that."

Taichi nods. "I know what you mean. It sounded too... I don't know, happy?" They chuckle. "But it suits him to be lighthearted, surprisingly."

Sora enthusiastically pulls out her phone from her bag, to play the song that's been spreading around the school since the past week. "_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes, Say hello to a job and the taxes"_

"Who do you think this song was for? It's so sweet." Sora says, putting the phone closer to her ear.

Taichi shrugs. "Maybe he has a crush on someone." He uninterestedly puts his hands in his pockets, even though he knew what he was talking about.

_The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine, Tell me how you feel over and done with_

"We should be the first ones to hear about who it is." Sora nudges the boy. "I want to play matchmaker."

_Like your life is a map with no compass to guide, At the bar drinkin' way too much_

Taichi laughs. "You can't."

_We sing along to "Forever Young", So here we go again_

"Why not?"

_Wishin' we could start again, Wendy run away with me_

"Who knows? The song might be for you." He only meant it as a joke, even if deep in his heart he knew it was a likely possibility. Sora stayed quiet.

_I know I sound crazy, Don't you see what you do to me?_

She stops on her tracks. "Yamato likes me?"

_I wanna be your lost boy, Your last chance, a better reality_

Taichi thinks about it. "You do seem like his type." He stares at her. "Why? What would you do if he really did?"

_(Yeah) Wendy we can get away, I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_

"I don't know." That was her honest answer. "He's my best friend."

_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_

"What do you think about best friends turning into lovers?"

_Your "everything better" plan_

"Doesn't always go well... According to movies and literature."

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland (Somewhere in Neverland)_

"... Yeah. The nice guy always loses."

_We'll start a life of the plain and the simple_

"What?"

_Of great times with far better people_

"The cooler guy gets more attention, right?"

_And weekends with our friends_

"Sure. But that depends on the girl too."

_Laughing 'bout the wine that stains their teeth_

"There's always that guy in a story... Who trusted the girl that she would pick him over anyone, because he would pick her over anyone... But in the end, the girl disappoints him." Taichi kicks a pebble away.

_We'll talk about how your parents separated and how you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them_

"You're thinking about this too much. You think if we dated, I would hurt Yamato?"

_I'll say it's all about stickin' it out_

"So you're thinking about dating him?"

_And trying to feel forever young_

"... He's my best friend... And I thought we were talking about best friends and the possibility of him liking me."

_So here we go again_

"I know." He puts an arm around her shoulder. "I bet you two would be happy if you gone out." He says sincerely. Sora purses her lips. Taichi smirks. "Aww Sora, look at you! You like him." She turns red. "Yamato and Sora sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I"

She kicks his thigh. "Stop that!"

Taichi laughs. "I know, I know, I'm just joking."

Knowledge and Courage

_Wishin' we could start again_

"This song is overplayed, I swear." Koushiro leans back on his computer chair. He was almost getting sick of Yamato's voice playing on the school intercom after school, which was uprising to conform to the increasing number of fangirls.

_Wendy run away with me_

Taichi laughs at him. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." That statement made Koushiro turn to look at the boy by the door of the computer room.

_I know I sound crazy_

"Remind me why aren't you with Yamato-san and Sora-san?"

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

"I told him he should introduce her to his bandmates. They're really good dudes."

_I want to be your lost boy_

"Yeah, but why aren't you with them?"

_Your last chance, a better reality_

Taichi laughs again. He pats Koushiro's back. "Yamato's song told a story about two people, not three."

_(Yeah) Wendy we can get away_

"Taichi-san..."

_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_

"I'm gonna cry if they go out. I would be such a terrible annoying third wheel."

_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_

"I hope you don't really cry."

_Your "everything better" plan_

"I was joking."

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

"I know. But your jokes aren't always funny."

_So here we go again_

"Sorry."

_Wishin' we could start again_

"I think overestimated you."

_Wendy run away with me_

"Me too."

_I know I sound crazy_

"Or maybe I just trusted Sora-san too much."

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

"You can never trust a person too much."

_I want to be your lost boy_

"Of course you can. It's just not right when they're oblivious of that trust."

_Your last chance, a better reality_

"Sora's never oblivious."

_Wendy we can get away_

"You don't know the half of it."

_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_

"Koushiro?"

_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_

"Yes, Taichi-san?"

_Your "everything better" plan_

He smirks. "You're such a clever son of a bitch."

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

"Well if you're calling me that, I should call you a coward."

_Oh, somewhere in Neverland (Somewhere in Neverland)_

.-.-.

Love and Sincerity

Mimi twirls the pink telephone wire between her fingers in thought. She was speaking to Sora. "If you ask me, you should give it a shot." She finally answers. She wasn't sure what to say when her best friend told me what Yamato did, walking her home, and seemed to flirt with her.

"So he does like me?" Sora stressfully breaths. "I'm so confused, he's dropping all these hints, and Taichi's been teasing us ever since that song."

Mimi scrunches her nose. Oh, Taichi. Why? She thinks. "The question is, do you like him?" Because Mimi already knows just by fhe lyrics Sora would be the only girl Yamato would run away with.

"Not romantically, but I feel like I could."

"You feel like you might fall in love with him."

"It's not hard to like Yamato." But it is, if you have another person in your heart, Mimi says in her head. She decides not to say it out loud, careful of what Sora would possibly retort.

The pink-haired girl sighs. "You're going to risk a lot if you do this."

"Do what?"

"Ask him out."

"... Why am I the one who's going to ask him out?"

"You're so nervous, it's cute." She giggles. "Yamato-kun doesn't seem like someone who's so confident to ask his long-time best friend out to a date." Mimi comments. "But... He's like someone who keeps a relationship for a long time. At least... That's what I see... You know him better than I do."

"Funny though, I always thought you two would end up together." Sora teases. She would hear about Takeru saying he likes Mimi and Yamato to be friends.

"You're kidding, right?" Mimi almost chokes on her own. "We're too different."

"Not to mention you can't stand being a meter close."

"I can survive with that distance, but he's all yours."

"Speaking of which, congratulations on the new boyfriend."

I blush, but smile to myself and squeal in delight. "Oh, Sora! After we came back from the digital world to meet Miyako-chan and the others, he told me it felt like fate that we were both Chosen Children."

"I still ship you and Koushiro."

"Oh shut up. Michael dyed his hair blue to match with me."

"I saw the pictures online." Sora laughs. It was hard not to be aware of Michael Barton's relationship when he's the son of a hollywood star, it was all over the internet, how he asked her to be his girlfriend. "I think he's really sweet. I like him."

The Teenage Wolves; practice

"That song was for Takenouchi?!" Akira's jaw drops.

Yamato glares at him. "You're too damn loud."

"Why? What's wrong with Yamato liking Sora-san?" Takashi amusedly adjusts his glasses. He was reviewing what lyrics Yamato came up with, so far. They just released their first album, and they weren't done with one disc just yet.

"Yeah, I think they're cute together." Yutaka cheekily pokes a blushing Yamato. "But I guess it's only natural. You're not a fan of athletic girls."

"I didn't mean that." Akira grunts.

Takashi laughs. "Akira's a fan of all types of girls."

Akira throws a drum stick on Takashi. "If only Takenouchi wasn't taken, I would gladly pursue her."

"What are you talking about?" Yamato smirks. Akira does have an ego sometimes. "I barely made a move."

"I'm not talking about _you_." Akira retorts. The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Captain." Takashi immediately kicks his leg. Yutaka gives him a look. "Ow."

Yamato laughs, surprising all of them. "Hate to break it to you guys, but it's been seven years since they met for the first time." Takashi winces, and they all look at each other, feeling dubious. "If Taichi had feelings for her, he would've implied it by now."

"You're the same with Takenouchi." Akira whispers to himself. Yutaka and Takashi hears it. "You put too much faith on him."

Knowledge and Reliability

"Jyou-san." Koushiro calls out to the older, turning around.

"Koushiro-kun." He cheerfully bows slightly and waves, making the shorter boy smile. The same old approachable Jyou.

"Have you gone back from tutoring?"

"Yeah. You're done with Computer club as well, I assume." Koushiro nods in reply. They start walking together.

The redhead clears his throat. "Have you heard of Mimi-san?"

Jyou chuckles. "Who wouldn't have heard of it?... Except maybe Yamato-kun."

"So what do you think?"

"Of Michael Barton? She's in good hands."

He laughs. "Is that out of spite?"

Jyou blushes. "No. I mean it. From her stories, I don't think he would hurt her."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were mad, even just a little."

"Why would I be mad? She's happy."

"But not with you." They stop walking.

Jyou looks at him. He smiles. "I can tell you're also unsatisfied."

"I have to admit, I didn't expect her to find someone."

"Someone who would be perfect for her?"

"I thought you were perfect for her."

Jyou shakes his head, crossing his arms. "I thought you were perfect for her."

Koushiro looks away, walking by the handrail of a boundary that separates land from the river. "Let's make a bet."

"I didn't think you'd be someone who would say that so suddenly."

"I honestly don't think Michael is someone who makes Mimi happy forever."

"I think so too, but I trust him enough to make her happy now."

We haven't even met him. "Then. When they break up, who is she going to turn to, possibly realizing a new love?"

Jyou smirks. "Why Koushiro, this is unlike you. Are you saying which among the two of us?"

"Maybe." Koushiro smugly shrugs. "Takeru-san would count, but he doesn't like her that way anymore. We've been there for her ever since."

Jyou chuckles. "What if it's someone unexpected? Like Taichi-kun?" He rests his hand on the black painted metal, beside his friend. "They're really close too, and because I heard Yamato-kun likes Sora-chan, he might drift his attention to someone else." Koushiro narrows his eyes. He doesn't think Taichi would like Mimi, because he's one of the most loyal people. Especially to Sora.

"If it's someone we didn't expect, let's both give up without a fight." Koushiro smiles, seeing the sunset. "What matters is that she's happy."

"If she's happy, we're happy."

**Sincerity**

Alison traps me again in the bathroom, a place where Michael doesn't see us. I groan. She brought her clique this time, all the same long permed platinum hair, drawn eyebrows, and crossed arms. "What do you want?" I finish washing my hands and resist the urge ro flick her with water.

"We've been through this, Mimi." She stresses my name with her bright pink lips. "I want Michael."

I roll my eyes. "Too bad he doesn't want you back." The barbies take one step toward me, their heels echoing.

"You're not playing fair." Her deep voice was menacing, but it suited her beautifully and evilly. She was pretty, but not good willed. "I was there first."

"If you liked Michael, you would be happy for us."

"I would, if he didn't end up with you." She shares a knowing look with the other girls. "I mean, we all know what you told people about me."

Mimi smiles a little on the memory. "Look. I didn't mean to spread rumors about you. I was trying to make Michael laugh because he got scolded by his acting coach."

Alison angrily slams a cubicle door. "What's so funny about me having plastic boobs?" She shouts.

"Chill! Damn, girl. You know you have to pay for that if you break the bathroom?" My eyes widen at her sudden release. "And you have to admit. Your boobs are all over the place." I lick my lips and place my hands on my waist. "It's a nasty inappropriate show off." I take a step closer toward her, so we were inches apart. I smile and wink.

"You'll pay for ruining my life here." She glares.

"I didn't do anything wrong." The next thing I know was me being pushed into a dark place, and them getting my bag and hearing a toilet flush.

.-.-.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Light finally enters the small room. I look up and see Michael's worried face, and immediately jump into his arms. I nod, surely now, I'm okay. "I can't believe she'd actually lock you up in the lady's toilet." He kisses my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. But now, I have to find a way to get back at that scumbag." My eyes glint as I crack my knuckles. "After all, she stole my phone and flushed out the rest of my textbooks."

Sincerity and Reliability

Mimi crossed her fingers, hoping he would answer. She knew it wasn't wise to call Jyou on weekdays, but coincidentally he's the only one who'd make time for her anyway. "Hello?" He was brushing his teeth.

"Jyou-senpai! Are you busy?"

"School's starting in two hours, why?"

Mimi looks down. She didn't want to disturb him. "I... I just wanted to say good morning." She nervously chuckles.

Jyou smiles, spitting out toothpaste foam and wiping his mouth. "I miss you too." He knew she liked telling him stories about America, or anything else, for that matter. Jyou was the best listener among the Chosens, before Koushiro. "-and I don't mind if you're just itching to say something to me. Go ahead."

Mimi whines. "You're so understanding, sometimes it hurts me." Jyou chuckles at girl lets out a breath. "It's Alison, again."

"I'm here for you." His voice was deeper.

She can feel the tears racing to exit her pupils. She bites her lip, hoping it'll make them go away. "I try so hard not to fight back, but it's like an instinct to be mean."

"You're not mean." He ensures, wanting to take a plane and be with her, to just be a shoulder to cry on. She starts to cry. "Sssh." He holds the phone with two hands. "There's nothing wrong with offending someone with your confidence. You have every right." He prays that Mimi hasn't change, the next time they meet.

The Romantics

"I'm guessing this is yours. I found it in Alison's bag." A tall brunette boy with quiffed hair gives a device to Mimi. Michael looks up from his lunch.

She gasps. "Th-Thanks... But why?"

The guy scratches his head. "That girl's too in on her head. She needs to cool off for a moment." Mimi nods at that.

"You're amazing for stealing it back." Michael says. "What's your name?"

"Trevor Austen."

"The football captain." Michael tilts his head. "Aren't you friends with Alison?" He's heard a lot about them, especially that Trevor likes her.

He sighs, hopelessly, and smiles. "She recently banished me from our lunch table, when I said it was wrong bully the ever so beautiful Mimi."

"Used those exact words?" Michael asks.

"Yep."

"Welcome to the club." He points to an empty chair in front of him and Mimi. The girl smiles gratefully.

The Teenage Wolves; practice

"Ooh! Takachi has a crush!" Akira teases the guitarist endearingly pinching his cheek. The older glares at him.

Yamato and Yutaka share a look of interest. "Who's the lucky girl?" The blonde asks, pulling his stool closer to him. Takashi blushes and turns down. "Not fair. I told you about Sora."

"Unlike you and her, we're complete strangers. It's harder to be close." He replies, pushing his glasses up again.

"This is just my opinion, but I think you have a greater chance than all of us in making the girl you like notice you." Yamato smirks.

"Why is that?"

"No homo, but I think you look the most attractive in the band." Takashi had almond-shaped eyes, dark hair, and a sharp jawline.

Takashi narrows his eyes. "... Have you looked at yourself?" Yutaka and Akira laugh. The three of them know for a fact girls always dig the singer moreso than other people, guitarists were second to that.

"Also, complete strangers always fall in love. You don't have to have a history to feel something for someone."

"Yamato you are such a Shakespeare." He's the one who's been coming up with most of the lyrics, and proofreading ones the other members wrote. "How do I be like you?"

"Simple." Yutaka pats his back. "Write her a song."

"This is crazy. I bet she has no idea I exist, and I'm going to write her a song?"

Yamato claps. "Then, we'll do it together. The title is No Idea."

The Chosen Children- the mature 6

_SincereLily: Why are people in America so different from Japan_

_WittyAnonymous: culture, religion, political history, shall i go on?_

_SorryLove: oh shut up, Koushiro-kun. What's wrong Mimi-chan?_

_MrReliable: is it alison again?_

_CourageTheBraveLion: Who dat_

_SincereLily: someone not important enough to be discussed_

_SincereLily: i miss you guys_

_WittyAnonymous: we always feel the same_

_MrReliable: agreed_

_SorryLove: i wish you would just go back_

_CourageTheBraveLion: im laughing so hard right now_

_SorryLove: wow Taichi we're all saying we miss her and you just_

_CourageTheBraveLion: we're supposed to have six people in this chat. Not five._

_SincereLily: what? Who's missing?_

_MrReliable: oh my God. Mimi_

_WittyAnonymous: this is funny_

_SorryLove: you need to talk to him more._

_SincereLily: I don't get it_

_CourageTheBraveLion: it's ok. I'm sure he misses you all the same_

_MrReliable: pretty sure he doesnt_

_SorryLove: -and Jyou the protective oniichan is unleashed_

The Romantics

"You always think that the world revolves just around Mimi Tachikawa and Alison Palmer." A girl with straight hazel hair and grey eyes. She had tears on her eyes, slamming her hands on the table. "I'm done with you guys trying to please those fake bitches." She walks away, furious. Her so-called friends with makeup spread on the table were gaping.

"Laurel, wait." A girl holds her hand, trying to bring her back. She pushes her away. They caught the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Michael walks in with Mimi and Trevor. He and Laurel lock gazes.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Not you three." She bumps shoulders with Mimi.

"Ow." The pink-haired furrows her eyebrows. Michael rubs her back. "What happened?" She asks the people left in the lunch table, sincerely concerned.

"Don't pretend that you understand." One calls out. "She's just sick of the peer pressure you and that barbie brought."

Michael looks at her. Mimi's affected again. Determined, she goes after Laurel. The boyfriend turns her way, He sighs. Trevor chuckles. "Is she always this provocative?"

**Friendship**

I wait outside Takashi's crush's classroom with Akira, both of us dressed in a suit and tie, holding a bouquet. I clear my throat as passing people give us strange glances. "Hello, madame." Me and the drummer grin and bow to Nakata Satoko.

She immensely blushes, taken aback. "Let us lead you to a willing suitor." Akira takes her hand, and we walk outside. She was too shocked to say anything. By the school's gate, where a small crowd gathered, we've set up our equipment, Takashi nervously loosening his tie. I smirk as me and Akira join him. The Chosens were also intrigued, waiting for our performance at the front. Sora was grinning expectantly. I wink at her. She laughs.

"This is for a beautiful lady my guitarist have taken an interest upon." I announce to them. They give each other curious looks, but Satoko was stiff, legs shaking. Takashi did tell me they met, but only once a few months ago, when she offered him a scarf a moment he sneezed. I imagined how they met, and liked that they seemed like the only two people in the world. I hope I have an impact like that with the girl I like. "Takashi wrote this song, called _No Idea_."

_I was dreamin' we were running from a city burning down, down, down, made a break, a new escape, and let the world crash, down, down, down_

Sora claps, hearing the first words, making Taichi laugh at her. My heart skips a beat. Takashi looks over to Satoko, feeling satisfied of himself.

_Now there's a piece of me, tells me I shouldn't leave, everytime I see your face_

_Because every time you come around, Love, you take my breath away_

I thought she wouldn't see me, but Sora was taking my presence in, and I've never felt so alive.

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in, I never want you to leave until I take you in._

_But the truth is, she has no idea (no idea), that I'm even here (that I'm even here)_

The song doesn't fit us. Sora sees everyone, knows everyone, and is there for everyone. She's aware of me. I know it. Her eyes were lit up, and I'm glad I'm at least one of its causes. Nice to feel confident like this, once in a while, though everything is better when she's there.

_She has no idea (no idea), that I'm even here (that I'm even here)_

_Get a grip, slip and trip over clumsy, careless words, words, words_

_Paper-thin fingerprints on a softly spoken verse, verse, verse_

**Courage**

"He's amazing at this." Sora whispers to me, looking at Yamato. "Shining so bright."

_Now there's so much of me, tellin' me not to leave, everytime I see your face_

_Because every time you come around, how do you take my breath away?_

I purse my lips. I know he was capable of great things, so why aren't I happy as Sora? I realize he was looking at her the whole time. I turn my head to prove I was wrong. They were looking at each other. She looks to me, lost in the music, trying to grasp the sound.

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in, I never want you to leave until I take you in_

_But the truth is, she has no idea (no idea), that I'm even here (that I'm even here)_

I smile at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

_She has no idea (no idea), that I'm even here (that I'm even here)._

It's always been like this, but I'm fine with it. I wonder if the time will come when I won't be able to do this anymore. If a time comes that I'm not okay with this anymore.

_She's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away,_

_Let me dream, let me stay,_

What am I supposed to do if that happens?

I hear Koushiro clear his throat behind us. I give him a confused look. As if it's not clear to me. Yamato only wanted one person to see this performance, and she's not even that girl his guitarist was crushing on.

_She's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away, I can sleep, I can dream, I can't change_

_She has no idea, idea, idea, she has no idea, idea, idea, she has no idea, idea, idea (That I'm even here) She has no idea._

When they end, Takashi was blushing more than ever, shaking hands holding the mic, his glasses were mildly out of place. "S-Satoko-san..! I-I mean, Nakata-san. Please, go out with me." Yamato was the first one to clap, then all of us. His blue eyes drift to Sora again, earning himself an overwhelmed cheer from her. Satoko runs to Takashi and hugs him.


	4. Courage

Love is a game.

So I'll be focusing on this more than the Romantisme Quotidien :) I'm so excited and have so much planned for this. I've always wanted to write taiorato too

If you read A.D.A. A lot of stupid moments will make sense in this story. (Am i updating slowly? Or is this the normal pace?)

* * *

Love and Friendship

"We're going home all together today? That's rare." Jyou looks back to Yamato, who was packing up his bass and walking toward the rest of the four Chosen Children. He pats his back. "You did good."

"Thanks." Yamato replies, grinning.

"Reminded me of Mimi back in the days." Taichi nudges Jyou. "Princess Karaoke, remember?"

Sora sighs. "You should accept that Yamato lost his chance to be close to Mimi-chan." She jokes, flicking Taichi in the head.

"Oh? Is this jealousy?" The brunette teases. Yamato and Sora blush. Koushiro narrows his eyes.

"Stupid Taichi." The girl pouts. She scratches her head, shyly chuckling. "Actually, for a moment back there, I thought the song was for Mimi-chan."

"Eh?" The four boys tilt their heads in confusion.

Sora shyly pokes her fingers. "Well... The lyrics were for someone who really couldn't see the guy's presence, right?"

Taichi laughs. "Yamato could care less if Mimi ignores him." The blonde shrugs.

As they were walking, Taichi was going on about soccer again, this time debating with Koushiro if it's possible to increase momentum if the soccer ball was oiled. Jyou was just laughing at them, and Yamato and Sora were behind them.

He looks over to her. "To think we'd stay together, like this, huh."

"You shouldn't be surprised, Crest of Friendship." She winks, making him laugh gently.

He pockets his hands. "... You thought that song was for Mimi?"

"Possibly."

"I wouldn't write a song about her."

"I didn't think you could write a song about anyone, and now look at you." She smiles.

He smirks at that. "If I wrote a song about anyone, it would be for-"

"Look!" Yamato's sentence is cut off by Taichi, pointing to the beach by the school, just across the boundary of the road they were walking on. It was a vibrant, pink and orange sunset, beautiful charming lights reflecting on the water.

"Wow." Sora's eyes shine in amazement. Yamato looks at her. He smiles. He looks up and locks gazes with Taichi for a split second, whose mouth was in a straight line, eyes devoid of emotion, before he grins goofily.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Yamato?" The leader asks.

Friendship and Hope

"Takeru! How could you!" Yamato growls and stands up from his seat in irritation. The younger only laughs. "I trusted you, you squirt."

"We're betting for your guitar and you trust me? Don't hate the player, hate the game, Aniki." Takeru excitedly grabs the old instrument, the one that Yamato didn't bother to play when he was younger, because he felt like he was meant for more than that, for the bass.

Yamato runs a hand over his hair. It was the first guitar his dad bought him. "...No second rounds?"

"Nope. Your fault for not taking me seriously." Takeru cheerfully keeps the doublesided coin in his pocket.

"Meh. Taichi and Sora bought me a new one, anyway." He never named the old one too.

"Oh yeah. You told me about it." He gets up and opens the fridge, eager to find a drink of some sort. Yamato was uneventfully flipping through the TV channels. Takeru stares at his brother, and the guitar. "So... Are you going to take it seriously?"

"What am I going to take seriously?" The older cringes, seeing Desparate Housewives being broadcasted. "Man, doesn't dad get any say in this?" He mutters under his breath.

Takeru chuckles. "I meant music."

"I am taking it seriously. I'm in a band now, after all that fighting with the moron Hori Tokiya."

He plops down the couch beside his sibling, sipping sprite. "It's just... You know how I joined the theatre club, right?"

Yamato smiles. He was proud his little brother fostered a passion."You were always into those vintage plays."

"Our music director knows a producer." At the mention of the word, Yamato turns his head, locking eyes with the younger, whose eyes were shining. He knows Yamato could be someone better. "You can re-release the album with a label."

The Romantics

Laurel grunts at Mimi following her. She walks faster. "Stop stalking me, already. I don't want your company."

"But I want you to be my friend." Mimi pleads.

Laurel blushes, remembering how this girl saw her crying about her used-to-be friends, and tried to comfort her badly. She turns away. "You sound weird. No popular girl would like to be friends with me."

"That's not true! Popular girls are also human. We're all human." Mimi holds her hand. She smiles brightly. "No human's meant to be alone forever."

"... How do I know you won't betray me like them?"

"I don't betray anyone who trusts me." Mimi says, placing her hands on her hips, remembering the Chosen Children, the people who give her the most confidence. "So will you?" She holds out a hand.

Laurel sighs, hopelessly. She didn't have any choice. She figured it would be more embarassing than to be alone in the lunch table. "Fine." She takes Mimi's hand. "But. There's one thing you need to know." She avoids the pink-haired girl's eyes. "I... I'm the one who talked crap about you the most in our table... So... I'm sorry."

A moment passes, without any of them saying anything. "Aw, Harvey! That's so cute!" Mimi cheers.

"Eh? Harvey? Where'd that come from? And what's so cute about it?"

"You've been hesitating to talk to me because you thought I was a fake plastic doll, right?" Mimi was sparkling, and Laurel has never felt so confused in her entire life. She grabs both hands. "I was right about you! You have a big heart behind your always frowning mouth."

"But it was wrong of me to-" Laurel was cut off, by Mimi hugging her.

"I don't care about what happened in the past, as long we ensure a bright future." She whispers. She believed strongly different strangers can still be the best of pals. "That's what I learned from my friends back in Japan."

"There you guys are!" Michael pants, waving to them. Behind him was Trevor, who wore a face that looked like he knew this was going to happen. "Let's get going. The bell just rang." He glances at Mimi and Laurel's interlocked fingers. He smiles and scratches his head. "We may look like the villains, but don't worry, we're just people."

"Have you made a nickname for her yet, Meems?" Trey pats Laurel's back.

"Her full name's Laurel Harvard, right?" Mimi grins. "Let's call her Harvey."

Michael, Laurel and Trevor visibly shed a drop of sweat. The boyfriend sighs. "You come up with the weirdest nicknames, Mimi." He kisses her cheek. "But it strangely suits you."

"Everything can make Mimi cute." Trevor laughs.

Laurel was still dumbfounded. She tugs Trevor's sleeve. "What does she call you?"

"Michael's just Michael, but I'm Trey." Laurel resists to gag at that. They shake hands. "I promise, it's going to be worth hanging out with them." He sincerely utters.

.-.-.

The Dream Team: Courage and Love

"Who do you think will she pick?"

"If I were her, Yamato-kun."

"You guys should get to know Taichi-kun. He's such a nice guy. I would pick him."

Sora enters the ladies' room, hearing the conversation of three shocked girls. She narrows her eyes. The group mutter nervous words to themselves. Sora walks toward them, crossing her arms. "What were you saying?"

"N-Nothing." The one on the side said.

The girl on the middle of the trio wasn't shaking. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

Sora raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I like Taichi-kun." The redhead twitches at the usage of his first name. As if this girl knows him well. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go out with him."

Sora takes a step closer. "No offense or anything, but I don't think he likes girls who talk shit about his best friends like this."

The girl dramatically gasps. "We weren't talking shit about you." She smirks, hands on her waist. "In fact, we were saying you're so lucky to be, and I quote, best friends, with two very attractive young men."

"What's your point?"

"Who do you like between them?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I like Taichi-kun... I feel like you're the type to fall for Yamato-kun, too. Didn't he write a song about you?"

Sora's breathing increased pressure, she wanted to slap all three of their smug faces. She mentally calmed herself down. "Frankly, Taichi doesn't like girls who talk about me, or him, or any of his friends this way."

"We're admiring him."

She feels her fists clench. "You're objectifying him."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

.-.-.

"Yamato, sorry, Sora's going to go home later than usual, you go ahead, alright?" Taichi says to the phone.

"Why? What happened?"

"She got called into the Principal's office. We'll tell you about it tomorrow. She's really embarassed right now."

"Is she okay?"

Taichi rolls his eyes. "She's the one who did the slapping." With no response, he hangs up, grinning. He was waiting for her outside Shiroyuki's office, seated crosslegged on a wooden bench. The door opens. He stands up to meet an agitated Sora. Taichi was still smiling. "You still haven't told me why you did it."

She blushes. "Girls are annoying." He laughs. She sighs, and locks their arms together, walking along. "Taichi, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No... Just..." Her eyes were gloomy. "Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Something that affects you."

Taichi can tell what happened. "You're doing something wrong now."

"Eh?" She lets go of his arm.

He smiles and rests his arm on her shoulder, pulling her nearer. "You're not smiling."

The Holy Trinity

Sora's feet were on top of Yamato's lap, while her back leaned on Taichi's upper torso. They were bored to death in the weekend, and like always, decided to hang out in Sora's living room. Her mom was downstairs running the shop, and the trio, positioned on one single couch, Sora in the middle, were watching a movie.

"I wish I was Alice." Sora comments, seeing the camera close up on the actress' face.

"Why? You would be in deep shit." Taichi munches on the popcorn. "Literally."

"She's so pretty."

"You're pretty enough." Yamato says in a monotone, not tearing his eyes off the screen.

"And she has all these friends who help her..."

"You have us." Taichi pats her head.

"And she slays a monster all by herself."

"You're so violent." The brunette jokes. Sora glares at him and throws a popcorn in his face.

"Come to think of it, you are already Alice, Sora." Yamato says, stretching his arms. "The rabbit hole's the digital world, and all your friends are us."

Taichi nods. "The monster can be Malomyotismon or something."

"Yeah but it's different." Sora crosses her legs, still sprawled. "She's more feminine."

Taichi licks his lips and blinks slowly. He turns to Yamato who was smiling. "You're pretty enough." The blonde repeats. Taichi rubs his eyebrows with a finger, trying to focus on what was happening on the screen. He knew that wasn't what Sora was trying to hear. Though he himself didn't know what she liked most about this movie.

Sora looks up at the said boy. "This is my favorite movie."

"I know." Taichi twirls a strand of her hair. "We watched it 10 times already."

"You're not getting sick of it, are you?"

"I'd never get sick of something you like." She grins at his reply, satisfied. They hold hands, his left being covered by Sora's body. "Now please feed me popcorn. You have both my opposable thumbs."

The Romantics

"A-Alison... It's them again." A petite half-asian girl with braces, large glasses and freckles tugs the blonde's sleeve, fidgeting in her seat. She was looking at Michael, Trevor, Laurel and Mimi, indeed having some kind of impact to the other students while walking to their seats.

Alison pops a nerve, locking gazes with Trevor. She clicks her tongue. "Oh, Eleanor. Haven't you learned that I'm better than Mimi?" She pats Eleanor's head. "Be grateful to be my pet."

"I-I am." She looks at them again. "But Mimi doesn't seem like a bad person. She became friends with Harvard, too."

Alison rolls her eyes. "Harvard's a thorn among roses, if that's the case. She hates A-listers." Eleanor subtly but longingly sucks on her lower lip. Alison narrows her eyes. "But if you really want to hang out with them, I'm not stopping you." The other people of the table smirk at her.

"W-Why can't you just be friends with her?" Alison stands up, with a menacing gaze. She slowly leaves the table, while the others follow. Eleanor was trembling. "W-Wait."

"Don't you dare follow me."

Eleanor slams the table, catching the attention of many in the cafeteria. "I'm not gonna say sorry! I know I'm right! Mimi is so much kinder than you ever were!"

Alison glares, making Eleanor tremble. She takes a step and two, bringing them nose to nose, inches apart. Before her palm could reach Eleanor's cheek, she feels a force against it.

"Ouch." Trevor shakes his hand, that stopped Alison. "Now that you don't care about me, I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore, Ali." Alison was struck, face broken by the sudden presence of a loyal friend in the past.

**Sincerity**

Eleanor was crying in the girl's bathroom. I could hear her sobs through the thin doors. After Trevor and Alison's encounter, she ran away. "Eleanor? Hi, I'm Mimi." I knock at the cubicle. "You shouldn't be discouraged of your worth, just because one person doesn't think much about you." I wonder if she trusts me.

"... She's the person I wanted to please the most."

"You don't have to please anyone but yourself."

"I can't please myself if I can't be someone everyone likes."

"You should learn from me and I hate to admit it, Alison too. Love yourself more than anyone else first, so that it would be difficult for other people to hurt you."

She finally comes out. "Why are you doing this?"

I smile proudly. "I've decided I'm going to be someone who my friends back in Japan were to me. Accepting, approachable, and understanding. All eight of us were so different, yet we never felt estranged, even if you can say we belonged to different hierarchies." If they're seeiing me right now, they would be proud.

She bawls out. "I treated her as if she was a true friend."

I pat her back. "There, there. Finding real friendship is hard, I know, but what's harder is trusting people who stab you in the back." She continues to cry. "I can tell you've been strong for so long, so never be embarassed to cry like this, okay?" She nods, smiling in between the tears. "Can I ask you one thing?"

She sniffles. "Okay."

"What made you be loyal to Alison."

"At first she was nice to me, and promised she'd figure out a way to make me prettier... But as time progressed, I don't know how, but she slowly changed, being more self-centered and oblivious of others' feelings." Strange. She changed? I should ask Trevor about this.

The Holy Trinity; After School

Taichi yawns stretching his limbs, turning to his best friends. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"And what? Have you beat us in all of the games?" Sora raises an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. That's always been fun." Yamato snickers in response, as Sora kicks Taichi's leg. "Ow. Hey you're better in other games, Sora."

"I don't know if Yamato would like seeing us battle each other to death."

"..." Taichi nods.

"I'm okay with it." Yamato chuckles. "Go kill each other." Taichi sparkles at him.

"There's this three-player guitar game. Let's go try it out." The brunette holds the hands of both his friends and drag them to the other direction. Sora and Yamato smile at each other.

.-.-.

"Why are we playing this, of all games?" Sora impatiently taps her foot at Taichi who was concentrating on the metal claw above the mountain of stuffed animals. "No one ever wins this."

"I did, once. I won something for Mimi, before she left."

"..." Sora nods.

"You're so unique, Taichi." Yamato smirks.

Taichi laughs. "Koushiro was so jealous when I told him."

"Koushiro? What about him?" Yamato crosses his arms.

"Eheh." Taichi shares a knowing look with Sora. "We ship Koushiro and Mimi together."

"You mean he likes her? I think Jyou likes her more." Yamato says.

"Well, they can't help it. She's pretty cute." Taichi presses a button. Sora's eyes widen slightly and she looks away, feeling mildly disappointed.

Yamato glances at the girl. "I just don't see what you guys see in her." Sora looks up at him. He returns a smile.

"Eh? You're weird, Yamato. It's not like I have a crush on her." Taichi pulls out the prize from below the machine. His two friends gape at him. He did win. Taichi grins and hands Sora a small, as big as her elbow, stuffed magenta-pink lion. "Here. I knew that hairclip sucked."

Sora was blushing. "The hairclip didn't suck." She mutters under her breath.

"But you never use it."

"I was keeping it in a safe place so it won't be broken easily."

"... This is more stable and won't break easily, so hug it every time you need me and I'm not available, okay?"

Yamato crosses his arms. "Since when are you unavailable when Sora needs you?"

Taichi pockets his hands and shrugs. "Then. When she misses me."

Yamato sighs. "At this rate, she's never going to get married and live on her own." He jokes.

"Well if she's desparate, I'm pretty sure I won't get married, so there's always me."

Yamato rolls his eyes. "What's up with the color of the lion anyway? It reminds me of a cartoon character." He closes his eyes in thought. "What was its name... It was a creepy show. Takeru and I avoided it."

"I think it was Courage." Sora says, hugging the lion. Yamato snaps his fingers. That was it. She giggles. "Alright, from now on, this is my Courage."

"Girls." Yamato pouts, looking away.

"Aw, don't be jealous Yamato." Taichi pokes his cheek. "At least I didn't write her a song." Yamato pops a nerve visibly and chases a laughing Taichi away.

.-.-.

The Teenage Wolves: The first full moon

**Friendship**

All four of us were sweating, dehydrated but satisfied. Akira howls in happiness. "That was the concert of my life." We all look at each other. "I loved it."

Takashi grins, splashing us lightly with mineral water. I laugh. Though not many people attended, we had a good time. "You think this could lead us to something more than just a garage band?" Yutaka asks.

"We'll see." I do hope so. It was my first time exposing my new bass, Natsuki, to this kind of playing. I lay her down. You did well, my friend.

A knock on our door. Takashi opens it. It was a clapping Tokiya. "Congratulations." He says, without a tone of fake kindness. "That was awesome."

I grin. "Thanks for the support. We wouldn't have done it without the chorale spreading it everywhere." He hands me a bottle of water. "Not to mention you guys let me borrow your stage."

"You'll be performing in bigger stadiums and stages." He says. "I don't know if I'm fit to say this, but I'm proud of you." He pats my back.

"Tokiya. I heard you got appointed as the lead singer." Yutaka chuckles. "Congrats to you too."

"Thanks, but all of us know I can't compare to the real alpha wolf." Tokiya turns to me. "Ah, Yamato. Those two are waiting for you outside, as usual."

"Those two?" Yutaka skeptically looks at Akira.

"The usual pair." The drummer answers. "They're the three musketeers." He winks at me. "I bet Takenouchi thought you were so cool today."

"Woah. That's the first time Akira said something nice to Yamato." Takashi comments, earning him a glare from said person. "I thought you didn't support them."

Akira shakes his head and looks at Yamato, on his way outside. "I'm okay with it. You told the Captain about how you feel already, right?" Yamato nods in response.

.-.-.

Love and Sincerity

"And when the final song ended, they howled together, all four of them, like real wolves." Sora rants, as Mimi laughs on the other end of the line. The redhead sighs. "You should've been here, Mimi. He's so good in singing."

"I can't count how many times you told me that." Mimi giggles. "I wish I was there to see it too."

"They're so cool." Sora lays down her bed, facing the ceiling. She comes face-to-face with Courage. Her mind drifts somewhere else.

"It sounds like your starting to like a certain blonde boy."

"Really?" Courage had big black marble eyes, and smiled. She pokes its nose. Will she mention Courage to Mimi?

"Yeah. I would be such a proud sister if you two dated. Then we'd both have blonde boyfriends." Sora laughs at that. Mimi sighs. "I miss you, Sou-chan."

"I miss you too, Mimi-chan."

"I hope Taichi hasn't replaced me."

"Please. No one who's met you will ever replace you."

"Awww. See? No one flatters me like this anymore."

"I'm glad I haven't been replaced."

"Of course! If Yamato-kun sees you as a queen, I see you as a goddess."

Sora smiles. Only Mimi would say this. She closes her eyes and hugs Courage. "Yamato's not that great."

"Who said he was?"

That made Sora laugh. It was so easy to contradict Mimi with her own statements. "That guy's a total dork. He names his guitars."

"Eh?!" Mimi's high pitched voice almost broke Sora's phone. "So he's the type to do that... Hm..."

Sora laughs. "There's always more than what meets the eye. You two taught me that."

"I'm guessing his the type to have weird fantasies of his crushes. Be careful, Sora." Mimi jokes.

"If he's that guy, he sure knows how to hide it. He walked me home today after his concert, too."

"Ooooh. Romantic." Sora tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She hears Mimi giggle. "... So you two were alone?"

"Yeah."

"What about Taichi-kun?"

"He was acting stranger than usual." Sora furrows her eyebrows. "He said he needed to stop by somewhere."

"..."

"Mimi?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"So, what do you think?"

"Yamato-kun would make a wonderful boyfriend." Sora smiles at that. "Hm, but I think I imagine you two more as married, and not dating." The redhead laughs again. "Ah, probably because of Taichi-kun. He's like you and Yamato-kun's son, sometimes."

"He is."

"Children should get more attention, you know."

"Believe me, he gets more than he asks for." Sora scoffs. Mimi shakes her head to herself.


	5. The nice and the vulnerable

What do you think? If you read the other story, you know exactly how taichi feels. Bear with me. Please.

RANDOM SONG RECOMMENDATION: THE EDGE OF TONIGHT BY ALL TIME LOW. IT FUCKED ME UP. GREATEST SONG EVERRR (will probably add that in the sequel of ADA)

Oh and I just need to say fhis. BUT TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY DIGI YO who is one of my inspirations for digimon fanfiction in general IS SUCH AN HONOR. i cry.

* * *

The Powerpuff girls

**Courage**

"Alright!" I clap my hands together Welcome to the Yagami physical training session."

"Who's idea was this again?" Takeru whispers to Ken.

The prodigy chuckles nervously. "Daisuke-kun."

Both of them sigh, as the goggleboy just enthusiastically salutes. "Taichi-senpai said he had some free time after soccer, so I took this chance for us to improve our fitness." I look away and smirk. I bet he thinks he's the most fit among the three and just wants to brag.

"First is a test of speed." I clear my throat. My gaze drifts to the area outside the school gates.

Takeru follows it. "Ah. It's Aniki and Sora-san." The pair were smiling at each other, completely unaware we were watching them.

I turn my head back to them. "You three remind me of superheroes." They blush. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." I point to Daisuke, Takeru and Ken respectively. A gloomy cloud rests above their head. I chuckle. "Strong, but cute and babyish."

"T-Taichi-san, are you feeling alright?" Ken asks.

"Me? Of course, Ken-chan." I smile brightly. "Or would you prefer _Kaiser_?" An arrow seemed to pierce his heart as I said that.

"Scary." Takeru whispers.

"Give me twenty laps around the field. Who ever finishes first wins." I say, sternly.

"N-No warmup?" Daisuke pokes his forefingers together.

"Oh sorry." I pat his head. "Make that thirty laps."

"Eh?!"

**Memory 1: courage and love**

"You're leaving the team?" Taichi's eyes widen, head leaning forward to Sora. The girl nods, twisting her fingers together in anxiety. A silence evelopes them. Taichi sighs, then he smiles. "Good luck with joining tennis, then."

Sora lights up and hugs him. "It's not like I'm leaving you."

Taichi looks away. "Yeah I know."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kouno Akira walks to them. "Cuddling again, I see."

Sora giggles, as Taichi rolls his eyes. "She's going to quit soccer."

"What?!" Their coplayer steps back in shock. "B-But, you're one of the best..."

Taichi lays a hand on Sora's shoulder. "And she's still the best, this time trying for tennis." Sora smiles at him.

"What'll happen to Captain?"

Taichi flicks his head. "I'll live."

Akira winces in response and turns to Sora. "I bet you broke his heart."

Taichi kicks his upper leg. "Look at all those orange cones scattered. Go clean them up." Akira staggers away, laughing.

"Thanks for understanding, Taichi." Sora links her arms with the Leader.

"Did you expect me to get mad at you?"

"No... But disappointed at least."

"Why would I be? You're exploring. That's good." Taichi pats her head.

She chuckles. "Yeah. I don't want to feel like I'll be in the same place forever." Taichi subtly bites his lip and looks down.

The Romantics

Laughter echoes in the halls. Alison twitches at the sudden frivolic sound. She just got out of the bathroom, hoping her heels wouldn't slide on the newly-waxed marble floors. "Michael! I have no control of my feet right now, so you better run boy!" A familiar voice shouts, as Michael seemed to be skating on the shiny surface, with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"M-Michael!" Alison blushes.

"Look out, Alison!" Michael laughs, sliding past her.

Trevor appears behind him, along with Laurel, Mimi and Eleanor holding hands. Mimi squeals as her white boots goes out of control. Alison screams as their shoulders bump, causing them both to hit the floor. Trevor and Michael stop fooling around, once they see Mimi, who was laughing hysterically and a glaring Alison's legs tangled.

Michael sheds a drop of sweat. "Are you okay?" He bends his knees to the two girls.

Alison pops a nerve and kicks Mimi. "What did you do that for?"

Mimi giggles. "Sorry. It was an accident."

Alison turns red, sighs and stands up. "Shut up. There are classes going on and you guys skip? What terrible students."

"Eh? You used to skip with me all the time." Trevor retorts. Alison looks away.

"It's just Ma'am Nicholas with History, it's fine." Mimi ensures with a smile. "Want to skip class with us?"

Alison gapes, embarassed. "That's like saying that I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're mad at me?" Mimi pretends to forget. "I'm not mad at you." She grins, holding Alison's hand.

"... Liar."

"I'm not!" She laughs. All her friends behind her smile at Alison. "I used to be... But I'm contented now," she turns to Michael. "so I won't take revenge on you." Alison crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, staring closely at Mimi's face. What's up with her?

"Hey! You five!" An tiny old lady walks toward them. "What's this? You're six now?"

Trevor twitches. "Oh, crap! It's our teacher."

"Don't try to run away! I've caught you now!"

Trevor shares nervous glances with Michael. He stutters and avoids her eyes. "W-We weren't trying to c-cut History." He looks at Mimi and Alison, standing close to each other. All six of them were huddled together looking like criminals. An idea pops into Trevor's head. Something they were discussing in class. "We were eloping." That's worse, Michael thinks.

"E-Eloping?" Mrs. Nicholas was taken aback.

"That's right!" Trevor clench his fists, determined. "We're deeply in love, and we're off to write poems and songs to perform for each orher."

"Stupid Trevor! The Romanticists did not practice polygamy." The old lady replies. Eh, she's really going with this? Michael tries to keep a sensible face.

"This is a new day and age, Ma'am." Trevor poshly gasps. "If that's the case, since we're so obsessed with being in love, call us another name. No one uses the romanticists anymore." He slowly shushes his other friends away, sneakily sliding their feet away from her on the floor.

"A new name..." She closes her eyes in thought. The group giggles to themselves, at least 2 meters away from her now. Trevor knew she moved slowly. "... Romantic?-Hey! Don't try to run away!"

"Too late! Thanks for the name!" Trevor calls out, exiting the hallway.

.-.-.

"W-Wait a minute! Why am I with you guys? And why am I holding Mimi's hand?" Alison stops walking. They were outside, by the palm trees.

"Isn't it obvious?" Trevor wraps his arm around Alison. "You're with us, now."

"B-But!" Alison blushes.

"Right, your other friends." Mimi says. "We're not stopping you, though. Just know, we'll always be here to catch you, if you fall." She holds a confused Alison's hands.

"Ah, Mimi has a way with words." Trevor sparkles, admiring Mimi.

"She's right, Alison." Michael adds. "Doesn't it feel natural when you're with us?"

.-.-.

Alison was looking at the lunch table about three meters away from her. All of them were laughing sincerely. She was comparing them to her own company right now, busy with their phones and make up. They hardly talk about a concrete topic. Come to think of it, when did they start becoming friends? When Alison first moved to New York, people liked her... So she decided she would make the rules. "Guys." She calls out to the girls, who immediately turn their heads. "Wh... What do you like about me?"

.-.-.

**Sincerity**

I was fixing Eleanor's hair, now semi-straight and wavy, when Alison opens the door to our classroom calling for me. Her mouth was in a straight line, hands on waist, though as expected, she didn't look distressed. "What's up?"

"I'm apologizing, but judging by your face, I bet you've already forgiven me." Mimi only smiles brighter at that statement. Alison sighs, but her mouth raises too. "I'm impressed. I finally got to meet someone who isn't shaken by her peers."

I shake my head in disagreement. "Ever

* * *

yone's affected, including me." I pat Alison's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Alison looks down. "Did Trevor tell you?"

"A little." I lick my lips. "I have a friend back in Japan... His parents were divorced too. He didn't like talking much about himself, but when we opened our arms wide enough, he learned to belong."

"I feel like I wasted too much time not belonging anywhere."

"Our arms are open."

She sighs. "Yeah I know. Thanks." I hug her. The people around us make a sound of awe.

The Holy Trinity: The First Stage

"Are you nervous, Yamato?" Gabumon rubs his partner's back.

Yamato breathes in and out, appreciating the company of his best friend, thanks to Daisuke and the others. "People have been getting to know us... Naturally, I would get nervous in front of strangers." He tunes his bass for the nth time tonight, this was his first special-event concert, aside from when they re-released the album.

"Just pretend that all the people in the stadium are baby digimon."

"Er, that seems like a bad idea considering our music is rock."

Gabumon runs around, peeking behind the curtains, farther beyond backstage. He turns back to Yamato. "How come Taichi and Sora are the only ones attending your concert?"

"Did you see them there?" Funny, they usually come here before my shows.

Gabumon shakes his head no. "I'm just asking. I wanted all of the Chosen Children to come."

He pats the creature's head. "It's Christmas Eve. The others rightfully spend them with their family. I'm lucky enouch Taichi and Sora were able to come. They're the most supportive."

Satoko was wrapping a scarf around Takashi's neck, adorably wishing him good luck. Gabumon saw Yamato staring. "Do you wish Sora would do that to you?"

His bandmates hear, and they all break into laughter, causing Yamato's face to turn red. "Gabumon gets it!" Akira slaps his knee. Yamato rolls his eyes.

.-.-.

"Sora! There you are." Taichi walks to her with Agumon by his side. "What are you doing over there?" Sora blushes. Taichi peeks into what she was holding behind her. He grins. "Is that for Yamato?"

"I smell something sweet." Agumon excitedly points out.

Biyomon glares. "It's not for you."

Sora found it hard to look at his eyes. Her heart was beating faster. "It's a Christmas present for him... Yeah."

"Then. What are you waiting for?" Taichi smiles. Agumon and Biyomon stare at him with questioning expressions.

"It's-It's just..." Sora stutters, lost for words. She couldn't bring herself to move, not when Taichi is in front of her looking like this, at this particular moment.

"Sora." He firmly grips her shoulder. Sora's mouth forms a small o. Taichi's brown eyed stare pierce through her scarf, adapting to the cold weather. She felt cold. Then he smiles again, and the indescribable feeling disappears. He pushes her toward the door. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Go ahead."

"T-Taichi." He gives her an ensuring smile. Like always. Something that would never change. She nods gratefully to him, entering the building.

"Good luck, Sora." He calls out quietly.

As soon as she was out of sight, Agumon tugs Taichi's sleeve. "You've really matured, Taichi."

Taichi chuckles and presses a hand on Agumon's head. "Idiot."

.-.-.

**Love**

"Excuse me. This is for Yamato-kun." I gulp, face to face with one of their bulky and bald bodyguards.

The man raises an eyebrow. "By any chance, are you the girl he was waiting for?"

"Eh?"

"Sora-san." Takashi appears behind him. He nods to the bodyguard. "She can talk to us for a sec." I carefully walk to him, passing the large figure. "Yamato's in the back." He points.

I bite my lip and see the blonde crosslegged, holding a piece of paper, focused. "Y-Yamato." I call out to him.

His trance breaks at the sound of my voice, replacing the fierce eyes with brightness. "Sora!" He stands up. His bandmates were giggling to themselves in a corner. I feel my cheeks burn as he eyes the object I was trying to conceal. "T-Taichi's not with you?" He blushes too.

"No, he went ahead." I clear my throat. Gabumon and Biyomon share a knowing look. "This." I push the green wrapped box to his chest, my face lowered. "This is for you."

"..." Our faces were both red, as he takes the box. "Th-Thanks."

My feet bump together. "I baked."

"Really? That's nice of you."

"I'm not nice in general?"

He scratches his head. "Th-That's not what I meant." He chuckles nervously and avoids my eyes. "I'm really grateful."

"So... Yamato-kun." I poke my fingers together. Looking down, I see Biyomon with a cheery grin. "L-Let's hang out some time."

"... You mean like always?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-" Akira was covering his mouth, amused. I turn my head away shyly and breathe. "I mean comfortably, but a special kind of a hang out."

"I see." I feel myself blush harder. "I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I look down at my feet. "T-Taichi isn't coming with us."

He laughs. "I know. It'd be weird if he did." I smile, happy he got the message. He glances at the gift again. Then at me. "I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Thanks Sora." Akira was sneekily smirking at us. I blush.

My heart beats faster. "It was nothing."

"Excuse Me! This is for Yamato-kun!" A high-pitched voice alerts the four boys, pushing Yamato and me in a cramped closet. Oh right. This has got to be Jun.

It was dark, and I could feel cleaning supplies surround my body everywhere. It was dark, but Yamato's arms covered the space above my head, like he was trapping me with his body. It was dark, but it wasn't cold, not when I can hear his heart and mine resonating. He avoids my gaze, face red. "S-Sorry." He mutters, noticing our awkward position.

I can't help but giggle. "I've never seen you so vulnerable before."

His eyes were hesitant, mysterious but alluring. "... Is it attractive?"

"What?"

He turns red further. "Is me being weak attractive?"

I hold back a laugh. "Why are you asking that?"

"If... If it matters, I feel weaker when I'm with you."

My eyes widen at his words. I gulp. Then sigh. "You know... Guys like you are supposed to protect girls like me."

He chuckles. "I know. I just feel like you have something against me when you use your cute nature like this. Like I'm being attacked."

"Like how?"

"For instance, I'm pretty sure Jun's gone, but I don't want to leave this position. Do you?"

"... Nope." I run a hand over his blonde strands. I smirk, suddenly acquiring courage to say these words. "You're trapped in my charm." He gapes in reply. I grin, satisfied with myself. Mimi was right.

MnMs

"It was really nice of you to bring the other girls to the salon, today." Michael kicks a pebble away. "Now Laurel has pink hair." He chuckles. At first she was hesitant, but then they reminded her of her favorite anime character, which coincidentally also had pink hair.

"It was really nice of you to bring the other girls to the salon, today." Michael kicks a pebble away. "Now Laurel has pink hair." He chuckles. At first she was hesitant, but then they reminded her of her favorite anime character, which coincidentally also had pink hair.

"Eh? What do you mean by that? I'm always nice." She jokingly retorts. Michael pinches her cheek, gullible to her cuteness. Mimi also gave Eleanor a pair of new contact lenses, because glasses didn't do well with her pretty amber eyes. Alison and Mimi got matching nail treatment, while Trevor and Michael spent hours in the arcade and music shop, but their friends weren't with them at this couple was strolling by the busy streets, holding hands, just finished spending the afternoon with their group. They grin together, satisfied.

Mimi stops walking. "Right. My gift for you." She faces him. He smirks expectantly. and he's not one to smirk. Of all people, he knew Mimi's capacity of sweetness. Her cheeks turn pink. "Close your eyes."

He chuckles. "Alright." He does what she says, feeling more excited. Just when he was contemplating if he should hold out his hands to recieve something or not, he feels a soft warm pressure touch his lips. Startled, he opens his eyes and sees Mimi's skin, eyes, hair, nose closer than ever. Her lips were like spring blooming in the winter.

When she stops kissing him, it was just a long peck, she turns away, shy that she offered her first time do that. "It's not much... But..."

Michael was blushing too. "No. It was precious. I'll cherish it forever." He holds Mimi's shoulder, causing her to face him again. He kisses her cheek. "I really like you, Emi."

"Emi?" Mimi feels her blood rush in her face, her heart skipping a beat.

Michael laughs nervously, scratching his head. "You don't like it? It's my nickname for you. I wanted it to be as cute as," He looks down. "well, you."

"Michael!" She squeals and buries her face on her hands. "You're making my heart explode."

"A-Are you alright?"

She still couldn't let him see her face. "Y-Yeah. Of course I am." she peeks between her fingers and meets his gentle smile.

"Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas."

"Here." He pulls out a wrapped object from his olive green coat. "My gift." As Mimi felt it, she could tell it was a notebook. "Because I know not all the words you think of, are the ones you want to say... Or sing."

She lights up and wraps her arms around his neck. "Michael, you're so romantic."

He laughs. "What? Who's the one who gives her first kiss to her first boyfriend in such a chilly but comforting scenario?"

She inflates her cheeks and crosses her arms, flustered. "Don't rub it in, idiot."

* * *

This is where it gets interesting. *evil laugh*


	6. Drifting

Sorry for the hiatus. This story is second priority. Top priority goes to "style" as of the moment

* * *

The geek and his fangirl

"...And then we went shopping together!" Mimi squeals to the other end of the line. Jyou is soothed by her light hearted voice, listening intently and thinking about how it sounds much better in person. Gomamon was staring at him intently.

"That's great." He comments, after Mimi finishes telling the story of how she and Alison became friends. "But be careful. She's one of those girls who snaps back instantly once you do something that can agitate her." Unlike Mimi, he didn't trust the American much, or maybe he was just jealous that Mimi loosened up immediately to Michael and their clique, showing her weaknesses and prejudices, compared to himself.

"I will, thanks Senpai!"

He leans on his bedroom window, putting weight on one leg. He sighs, feeling the absence of Mimi. No choice but to keep talking to feel her presence. "How are things with Michael?" He asks, knowing that she'll only describe him as someone Jyou could never be. Gomamon winces.

"..." Mimi bites her lip. She turns red, reminded of their most recent encounter.

"Mimi? What happened?" Jyou's tone increased pressure in concern, shifting in his seat. He hopes Michael didn't hurt Mimi.

"My first kiss happened."

After a few seconds, Jyou blinks twice and removes the phone from his ear to sigh. Loudly. Rubbing his temples, he smiles and rests the phone to his ear again. "That's great." Gomamon tilts his head, confused.

.-.-.

"Y-You are..." Jyou stares up and down the familiar figure. "... Motomiya-san?" He tilts his head, unsure.

Jun clasps her hands together in relief and lightens up. "I'm so honored to be recognized by the Kido family!" They were by the door of the residence, the older unsure of whether to let her in. After a few seconds of awkward silence for Jyou, Jun peeks in. "Is Shin-san around?"

"Onii-san?... He's in med school. Do you need anything from him?"

Jun is visibly let down, her bright feeling replaced by disappointment. She slumps and sighs hopelessly. "They always run away." She whispers to herself, though Jyou heard it, though it was just coincidental that his brother wasn't around.

He narrows his eyes, annoyed. Yamato already told him about how she really is. "You can wait for him, if you want."

"Really?!" She grins excitedly, Jyou had to step back to handle her happiness.

He clears his throat. "Yeah, fine. Whatever. Just, don't make a scene."

Sibling complex

Hikari was humming whole slowly lifting the lighter boxes of her things to her new room. Their parents finally decided they would separate, since Mrs. Yagami found out about Taichi snooping on Hikari's phone, being the only one who knows the password. Of course, Hikari didn't know that. Her new bedroom was directly in front of her older brother's, a single wall in between. Taichi sighs, he finished covering the mattress of the new bed with his mom. "Girls like to leave me alone so suddenly, huh." He lays down on the sheets, closing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Yagami laughs at her son. "Taichi, you know Hikari's going to have a boyfriend someday, right?"

"More like she's going to have a dog that should follow her rules and is nice to me." He retorts. Mrs. Yagami hits him with a pillow.

"Onii-chan." Hikari calls out, from facing a shelf beside the bed. "This got lost in my things." She pulls out a framed picture of her, Sora and Taichi, when they were younger. They had just won a game, the players wearing medals, and decided to lift Hikari together, like a trophe.

Taichi stares at it with a blank expression. He smiles at his sister and pats her head. "You can keep it if you want."

"Eh? But this used to be by your bedstand, though."

"It's fine. It's more appropriate this way. You're kind of her little sister."

Hikari furrows her eyebrows. "... Why is it more appropriate? You're her best friend."

"Just her best friend, remember?" He chuckles and scratches his head. "I don't want Yamato to see it and think something else."

After a few seconds of silence, Mrs Yagami plugs in a pink study lamp. "Oh yeah, I forgot they were dating." Taichi rolls his eyes at that. Hikari laughs at her mom's comment. "It's just that I feel like Sora-chan spends more time with you than Yamato-kun."

"Mom, they've been together for vaguely three months, and with the digital world issues, it's not exactly easy to maintain a blooming relationship." The brunette grunts.

Mrs. Yagami smirks. "Why are you defending them? I was only pointing it out." Taichi gets up and helps Hikari with lifting the empty cardboards. "Besides, why is it so easy to maintain your one-of-a-kind bff relationship with her while still managing the digital world but so hard to be a girlfriend?" Hikari locks knowing looks with her mom.

The boy scrunches his nose. "I don't know. I don't bear the crest of love."

"What a wimp." Hikari murmurs.

February (after the defeat of apocalymon)

Yamato looks out the window. It was a chilly morning as school is resumed, once the teachers found out everything was settled between the digital world. He rests his head on his hand, thinking about how fun it would be if the digimon attended school with them. They'd all be distracted. "What are you smiling at?" He slightly jumps at the soft familiar voice. Sora takes her usual seat. Yamato by the window, then her, then finally Taichi, who hasn't arrived yet. The pattern that Yamato hopes will last.

The singer can feel his heart being wrapped around a red scarf as he shares a look of contentment with his official girlfriend. "I was just thinking about Gabumon. I'm glad it's finally over."

"You have to admit, it was a bit fun while it lasted."

He nods, looking down. "We won't experience it again. Maybe not in a while, at least."

Taichi waves hi to his best mates, yawning. "It's lazier in winter." He slumps on his table. Sora notices girls occasionally taking glances. The Chosen Children had been recieveing some kind of attention nowadays, but she was also aware Taichi had a certain demeanor that attracts people in general.

Yamato rolls his eyes. "What time do you sleep anyway? You're always like this."

"I have insomnia. I try my best to get enough when I can." The brunette replies, as a matter of fact. "In certain times, Sora needed to wake me up a couple of times to get my butt off the bed." Yamato's eyebrows furrow. Taichi holds up a hand. "Before you say or think anything, I didn't tell her to do that."

The blonde turns his attention to the girl. She flicks Taichi's head. "I'm not going to let you fail the semester. Not when I can help you."

Yamato laughs. "Inconsiderate bitch." He teases Taichi, who sticks out a tongue after chuckling.

"I'm not the one who hadn't went with my girlfriend on a proper date ever since we started going out." A silence overlaps the trio. Yamato and Sora blankly stare at Taichi. He did have a point. The soccer player shrugs and turns away, nuzzling his head into his bent arms sprawled on the table.

Yamato clears his throat. "Let's go watch a movie this weekend?"

She blushes. "Okay." Taichi closes his eyes in peace. He doesn't get much sleep, not when the evil digimon existed, and not now.

**Memory 2: her reply**

_Dear Taichi,_

_Thank you for the sunflower hairclip. I have to admit, it looks cute, even though you picked it. I'm sorry too, for getting angry too much. Thanks for putting up for all those times. I realized, if you didn't fight with me all the time, or make so much mistakes and regret a lot of things, you wouldn't be my best friend right now, who learns everytime. By the way, why did you call? You sound nervous. Did something happen_

_Love, Sora_

The Romantics

"You broke up?" Alison crosses her legs, facing a troubled Trevor. She held a stern and displeased expression. "It was about time. I didn't like her." The group was seated at the middle of the cafeteria, the eye-catching stars, usual.

Trevor smirks and crosses his arms. "You never like any of my girlfriends. Why is that, Ali?"

"Come to think of it, why are there so many?" The blonde flips her pale curls backwards, closing her compact mirror. "I didn't think you'd be the type to break people's hearts so much." Michael and Mimi share a look.

"Are you redirecting my question?"

"Why didn't you answer mine?"

Michael signals Mimi with an urgent shake on the arm. Time to break off the brewing fight. "Guys." Mimi calls out to them. "I-I was thinking of joining the cheerleading team."

Alison and Trevor completely divert their attention to the pink-haired, interested since they practiced the sport. Alison the captain, and the latter the head lifter and male dancer. "That's great, Meems! I'm sure you'll pass the tryouts."

"Just saying, I've never tried this before, so... Help me, okay?" Mimi smiles, feeling lighthearted.

"Of course. I'll be a member of the panel, so you should be fine." Her pale blue-grey eyes glint. "You never tried this before? You look like the cheerleading type."

Mimi shrugs, her heart secretly beating faster out of anxiety. "Maybe it's the time to be one."

Michael grabs her hand, locking their gazes. "I'll join too." Mimi smiles.

The Holy Trinity

"-And then I bought hot chocolate for the both of us." Yamato ends the story of his and Sora's fifth date. Taichi tries his best not to roll his eyes, subtly applying more pressure on his grip on the controller. He was playing a video game on the carpeted floor when Yamato suddenly barged in, with a new story. Seeing no reaction, Yamato gently kicks Taichi's upper back, since the blonde was laying down on the Yagami couch. "Are you listening?"

"I'm always listening." Taichi kills another zombie. "I just don't know what to reply anymore."

Yamato looks down, acquiring a sudden realization. "... Sorry, I've been more talkative these days."

Taichi smiles at him. "It's good. I can tell you really like each other."

"She talks about me like this too?"

"All the time." Taichi answers with a stern tone. Yamato blushes. The brunette laughs.

"Still... I know it must be hard to be somewhat in between..."

Taichi shakes his head in disagreement. "I'm not in between, because I don't get in the way. I'm a separate wheel, and I'm doing just fine by myself." Yamato's mouth raises on one side. "But you're right. It kind of hurts that your two bestest friends have relationships already while I'm stuck here on level 104."

"Aww." Yamato genuinely feels guilty. He joins Taichi on the floor. "How about we spend time as a trio again? This weekend?"

"You must be kidding. It's valentine's day."

"Oh yeah... I forgot." After a moment of silence, Taichi was expecting Yamato's next statement. "Any ideas on what to give her?"

"Wow and I thought you were guilty of dragging me into this romance thing."

Yamato sighs. "What can I give? You've known her longer."

"You'll be together longer."

"Taichi." Yamato didn't want to screw up. He still felt that everything needed to be perfect. For Sora.

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Stop rubbing that in, already! I just want to know if you were possibily in my situation... What would you give her?"

Jaws clenched, Taichi pauses the game and releases a breath. "If I were you, I would just tell the public about my relationship."

"..."

"What? Don't have any guts to face your fans?"

"It's not that... How does that benefit Sora?"

"It shows that you're proud that she's your girlfriend."

"So... I'm gonna show her off?"

Taichi nods. "And buy her a bouquet of her favorite flowers." A thought comes to mind. He raises an eyebrow toward his best friend. "Which are...?"

"Her favorite flowers? She told me they were sunflowers."

He knows he was right. "... Has she been wearing any accessories lately?"

"Like bracelets?"

"No... Hairclips?"

"Not that I've noticed... Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

Valentine's Day

"You rarely tell me to come over anymore." Koushiro leans on the kitchen counter of the Yagami's. He remembers their childhood memories of drinking his mom's crazy drinks while trying to help Omegamon online. Those were the days. "Anything bothering you, Taichi-san?" Tentomon scampers to the fridge.

"You know, the usual. It's the weekend and my best friends are too busy loving each other to remember to hang out with me." Koushiro furrows his eyebrows. Taichi holds up a finger. "Ignoring that today is excusable."

"In short, you're lonely?" Koushiro smirks. Agumon was taking his daily afternoon nap. "What happened to Hikari-san?"

Taichi reaches for his phone. "Why don't we invite Jyou, too?" Ah, his sister probably went out with Takeru and/or Daisuke, the redhead thnks. Taichi sighs. "I miss Mimi."

Koushiro raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Taichi gives him a look. "Just because I don't like her that way doesn't mean I can't miss her." Koushiro shakes his head, amused. "She would comfort me in times like this."

"Your comedy partner."

"Exactly." He nods. "I'm glad you understand, Koushiro. I'm rooting for you and Mimi, so don't fail me."

"I understand a lot of things." Koushiro takes a soda out of the fridge, changing the topic about him and his potential love interest. "Like now, you and Yamato-san are starting to switch personalities."

Taichi raises a hand. "I don't wanna hear your messed-up theories."

Koushiro continues otherwise. "The lonely sarcasstic and emotional turns into a clingy, happy and satisfied type. And vice versa."

"I can't imagine Yamato turning in to me." He gives me a look. "And vice versa."

"I can't imagine Yamato-san and Sora-san in a relationship together."

"Shut up and be happy for them."

"I am, but I'm not happy you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you're covering up the fact that you want to be with those two, the three of you together, but you insist on separating yourself."

Taichi's phone rings, after five seconds of him silently staring at Koushiro. Grateful, he answers. "Jyou! How about you share your scrabble skills and let me beat Izumi for once in my house right now?" The computer geek rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen counter. He wasn't doing a lot of communicating with the digidestined unlike before during the emergencies.

Love and Friendship

"I'm going to take it off now." Yamato says close to her ear, gently removing the blindfold from her eyes. Sora mildly gasps, touched by the scenery of the tranquil waves that were relatively far from them but still beautiful, the fierce sunset, and candles forming a large heart shape that surrounded an area where there were a table and two chairs, suitable for a relaxing dinner. In the morning was when he gave her the flowers, and showed her the small article that featured Yamato admitting that he had a special someone.

"This is so..." She trails off, lost for words. Yamato chuckles and takes her hand, pulling her to her seat, careful that she doesn't trip. He moves the chair and urges her to sit. She smiles and complies. He takes off the lid of their food, revealling his masterpiece he worked on for several days to master. Sora grins at him excitedly. "... You remembered."

"Chicken parmigiana, for my mademoiselle." He says with a french accent. They simultaneously chuckle, Sora blushing, tucking away a strand of her hair. For a minute, they eat quietly, consuming a few spoons, Sora trying hard to look more feminine, and Yamato trying to keep his mind off the thought that she looked breathtaking by the sunset. They lock gazes when Sora's gaze drifts.

She giggles. "Stop staring at me."

They both smile and obtain a tinge of pink on their cheeks. "I've never smiled because I was looking at someone like this before." Sora slowly drifts her eyes at his face. She turns away when he looks at her.

MnM

"What do you want for your incoming birthday, Emi?" Michael wraps his arms around Mimi's waist. The girl was preoccupied texting Trevor, her back on Michael, the other American complaining through digital messages that he's sick and tired of dating certain types of girls. The couple was currently by the sea a few miles from Mimi's apartment complex, courtesy of Michael's private driver.

You can't categorize one girl, you know. Mimi replies to a text.

"Emi." Michael, seated on a spare log, whines, crossing his leg.

"Hm?" Mimi giggles once Trevor replies with an emoticon.

Michael rolls his eyes. He was starting to think Mimi didn't value this day as much as he did for them. "I thought today was Valentine's day."

"Yeah. That's why I didn't bring Palmon."

He grunts. "I need attention too."

Mimi grins and faces him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course. You're mine." She pecks his nose.

But are you mine? He thinks, then sighs. He perks up, remembering a certain package from his bag. "Um... I brought you a gift." He smiles shyly, opening the zipper of his backpack. Mimi blushes and grins expecting, flattered of his gesture. Michael pulls out a heart shaped metal box. On the cover was the letter (s) in white. Mimi gasps, grateful. He opens the box, revealing pastel-colored candy coated chocolates. Mimi picks one, printed with a letter I. Michael picks two, printed with a heart and a U respectively.

The girl blushes. "This is the sweetest thing ever."

"Nonsense." Their noses touch. "Nothing could be as sweet as you."

Mimi giggles. "Michael!" She ruffles his hair and gives it a light sniff. "Now I feel ashamed of my gift." Her pout brought a smile to his face. She was just too cute to handle. Mimi zips open her shoulder bag to reveal a black leather box. With the logo, Michael could instantly tell what it was.

He laughs. "Seriously?"

"Shut up." Mimi blushes. She opens the box and positions the object on Michael's wrist. She proceeds to make him wear it.

"It's beautiful, Emi." He stares at the Tachikawa-branded silver watch, a new model designed by Mimi's father. "Thank you." Michael smiles.

The girl clears her throat. "There's a letter inside." She turns away, urging Michael to read it while her back was facing him. He fondly stares at Mimi before reading her letter.

_Dear Michael,_

_I can't thank you enough for breaking the ice between me and New York. So far, you are the brightest star I have seen that shines within the bare and plain blue gray American sky. You became my home. I'm proud of you and your talents, that make people look up to you, and I'm so lucky to say that I'm here standing beside you, that you look at me with eyes only for me, that we share something other people want. I hope many years come by, with you as my prince. Happy Valentine's, boyfie!_

Michael instantly turns red but smiles goofily anyway. He scratches his head and shares a hug with Mimi. "Aww." Mimi pats his back. He pats his lap to make Mimi sit on him, which she does, while texting Trevor. "He reminded me."

Michael was still staring at the watch. "Trevor? Reminded you what?"

"The school trip to Coney Island, that amusement park by the beach."

"Oh yeah. We're going to spend a week there, right? It's so Trevor to look forward to these things."

"He just wants to pick up chicks." Mimi says frankly.

Michael laughs at that. He pinches her cheek. "You're so cute."

Mimi pouts, and further leans on Michael's shoulder. "... But you won't, right?" She whines, in a softer and higher voice.

"Won't what?"

"Pick up chicks."

Michael pats her head. "All I need is one."

Mimi stands. "Rude. I'm not a chick."


End file.
